Star Wars: Episode VII: She Lived?
by fictionfrek101
Summary: sequel to episode VI: she lived?. Luke is in trouble. Padmé's in a coma, Anakin's dying, Leia won't believe him and he has no idea what happened in the past. But he finds unexpected help from new and old friends. AU
1. opening

Ok, I'm going to do something that LukeMaraJade lovers will hate. But it's my story. There will be what seems like a little EU in this but it's just a coincidence.

Also the song this time is _You'll be in my heart._

_

* * *

_

_Long ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

**STAR WARS**

**EPISODE VII**

**THE RISE OF THE ALLIANCE**

**SHE LIVED?**

The emperor is dead! The rebels have finally won after a long and bloody battle with help from the Ewoks. But leaders Luke, Padmé Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo and Lando Calrissian have other problems.

Darth Vader turned on the emperor and became Anakin Skywalker again by saving his wife. But he is now dying from damage to his armor. Luke and Padmé were determined to save him.

But Luke recently discovered his mom badly injured. Now Luke must save his mother and father, convice Leia about Anakin, remake the Jedi and discover the truth of what happened to make his father turn alone. Little does he know, _he isn't alone_...


	2. troubles

There was a clear blue sky over Endor. Suddenly a ship came and let out a firework to celebrate victory. As did a couple others following it.

_Back on the falcon…_

"Ok. Now Luke's been gone for too long. Something's up." Leia said.

"The sky?" Han offered.

Leia rolled her eyes.

Suddenly they heard shouting.

"Han! Leia! Someone! Help me!"

Leia and Han looked at each other.

"Luke!" They both said unhooking their blasters from their belts, before belting out the door.

"Luke! Luke where are you?" Han shouted.

"I'm over here!" They heard Luke say.

They ran to where Luke was.

Leia and Han were shocked of what they saw.

"Mom!" Leia said going to Padmé. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I just found her like this." Luke said.

"We need to get her to the falcon ASAP." Han said.

They carried her to the falcon.

"Where'd you put Anakin?" Luke asked.

"I put _Vader _in here." Han said.

"Hurry." Leia said.

They went into a small room where Anakin was laying on a bed. They put her on the bed next to him.

"Okay kid. They're all yours." Han said before he and Leia left.

Luke bent down to feel Padmé's pulse. He felt a small one and let out a breath of relief.

Just then Anakin stirred.

Luke went over to him as Anakin woke up. Luke went to Anakin's side blocking Anakin's view of Padmé.

Anakin turned and looked at Luke.

"L…u…k…e." Anakin struggled to say. Then he started coughing… a lot.

"Take it easy dad." Luke said.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you calling me that." Anakin said. Then he laughed a bit which turned into a cough.

"I'm sorry Luke. It's hard to breath." Anakin said.

Luke then realized that Han had it out for Anakin. Because Padmé had asked Han to hook Anakin up to oxygen, and Han didn't.

"I'm going to hook you up to some oxygen dad. Ok?" Luke said.

"Ok. But where's your mother?" Anakin asked.

"Just close your eyes." Luke said.

Anakin did so. Luke got up and got the oxygen and came back to Anakin's side. Anakin opened his eyes when he sensed Luke was back.

"Ok, I'm going to take off your mask dad." Luke said.

Anakin closed his eyes in shame as Luke removed his mask.

Let did they know they weren't alone.

* * *

_Come stop your crying, it will be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight._


	3. visits

_Leia_ watched Luke talk to what she believed was Vader.

"How can mom and Luke love that monster? He's cold, heartless and cruel." Leia thought.

Then she made a vow to herself, "I swear that no matter what anyone says or does I will never accept that _thing_ as my father. Nor will I even like him."

She looked back at Luke and saw him remove the helmet.

Luke quickly put the oxygen mask on Anakin. Then he stared at him for a while. It was like looking at a tragic speeder crash. He knew he shouldn't stare but he couldn't look away.

Anakin had white-scarred skin. If a stranger entered the room and saw him, they wouldn't be able to tell that it was Vader. Instead they would see a broken man with bright blue eyes.

Leia saw Anakin as well. She saw his eyes. She knew that those were Luke's eyes, not the evil red or yellow sith eyes. She turned away and left.

Anakin saw Luke's staring and turned away with tears in his eyes.

"What…" Luke started to ask.

"Happened?" Anakin finished looking back. "It's not a story I can bear to tell. All I can tell you is I deserved it. I did something very bad and caused this to happen to me. _Something very bad_."

* * *

"I pledge myself to your teachings." Young Anakin said kneeling before Palpatine.

* * *

"Master Skywalker, there too many of them. What are we going to do?" A youngling asked Vader.

Vader lit his lightsaber to attack.

* * *

"He said you have turned to the dark side . . . that you killed younglings." Padmé said.

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me." Anakin explained.

* * *

"Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore? I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be." Anakin said.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-Wan was right. You've changed."

"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me!"

* * *

"I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You are going down a path I can't follow."

Anakin looks up and sees Obi Wan.

"Because of Obi-Wan?" Anakin said.

* * *

Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you!" Padmé said.

"LIAR!" Anakin yelled.

Padmé turns around and sees Obi Wan standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser.

"No!"

"You're with him. You brought him here to kill me!"

"NO! Anakin. I swear ... I..."

Anakin reaches out, and Padmé grabs her throat as she starts to choke.

"Let her go, Anakin." Obi Wan yelled.

"Anakin." Padmé gasped.

"Let her go!" Obi Wan firmly said.

Anakin releases his grip on the unconscious Padmé and she crumples to the ground.

* * *

"You turned her against me." Anakin yelled.

"You have done that yourself." Obi Wan said.

"You will not take her from me!"

* * *

"It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground." Obi Wan shouted.

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin Skywalker who was now Darth Vader said.

"Don't try it."

Anakin followed, and Obi Wan cut his young apprentice at the knees and his left arm in the blink of an eye. Anakin tumbled down the embankment and rolled to a stop near the edge of the lava.

* * *

"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness!" Obi Wan yelled at the suffering Vader.

* * *

"I hate you!" Vader yelled at Obi Wan.

* * *

"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." Obi Wan said.

* * *

"Dad? Dad?" Luke asked.

"Sorry Luke. Ghosts of the past are haunting me." Anakin said.

"_I'd say so." A ghostly voice said._

If Anakin could move he would have jumped out of the bed and shock. He saw Luke jump a tiny bit.

"Warn us when you do that." Luke said to nothing (that Anakin could see).

The ghostly image of Qui-Gon Jinn appeared before them

_Qui-Gon laughed and said,_ _"Sorry. But you should have seen the looks on your faces."_

"Very funny Qui-Gon." Luke said.

"Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked.

"_Yes it's me Anakin. I'm very proud of you Ani. You fulfilled your destiny of destroying the sith." Qui-Gon said._

"I did." Anakin said realizing it for the first time.

_"Mace owes Obi-Wan 5 credits." Qui-Gon said._

"What?" Luke and Anakin asked.

_"Mace bet Obi-Wan that you wouldn't turn back." Qui-Gon said._

"That's his revenge for the whole window thing isn't it?" Anakin said.

_"You guessed it." Qui-Gon said._

"What window thing?" Luke asked.

"I'll tell you someday." Anakin said.

_"I have to go now. Luke get Padmé and Ani healed." Qui-Gon said._

Qui-Gon disappeared.

"Get Padmé healed?" Anakin asked.

"Ani? What's an Ani?" Luke asked.

"Ani is the nickname my mother, Qui-Gon and Padmé used ok? Now what did he mean get Padmé healed?" Anakin asked.

Luke moved out of Anakin's way to see Padmé...

"What happened?" Anakin asked shocked.

"I don't know." Luke said.

"Luke we're entering the medical bay!" They heard Han shout from the cockpit.

"We're going to get you and mom help." Luke said. "I've got to go."

Luke left.

"What have I done?" Anakin thought as he stared to Padmé's unconscious body.

* * *

_I will protect you, from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry.

* * *

_Ok I know, that chapter sucked. Don't worry, after probably the next chapter things will get better. 


	4. fates

Ok There's a lot of announcements here. But they're all important.

* * *

I'm taking a short cut here. I don't exactly know how to write the reactions for when Anakin was brought in so I took a short cut.

* * *

Also, a little while I set up my account I started thinking about putting up a website for my stories. But the idea left me after a while. But now I'm really considering it again. So does anyone know a place where I can build a website (e.g. geocities) that is: free, don't have to get a new email address, profile free and easy to access?

* * *

Also coming up next month I'm going to have been on fanfiction for 1 year. So I'm planning a lot of chapters to be released that week. Trailers for other stories I'm planning on writing soon. And other things like that. I'm also (hopefully) going to unveil the new website for my stories. So remember June 21st is when that'll be.

* * *

Also in this story the characters are going to start to change a bit. I think it's time for it to happen. They've been through a lot and Luke's no longer that Tatooine farm boy. And Anakin's no longer that innocent Tatooine slave.

* * *

Also the reason I haven't updated in a while was because I've been staying at a family member's place for the past little while. And then my computer decided it wasn't going to cooperate. But I'm back now.

* * *

Also I finally cracked. I bought the first 2 books of the Thrawn trilogy. I finished reading Heir to the Empire and am on the second book. And I'll admit that Mara Jade isn't bad. In fact my first Star Wars story (I deleted it a long time ago. Way back in 2006 before I even thought of this series. Before I even watched the prequel trilogy.) There was a character like Mara. But I'm not going to put Mara in this story. Maybe I'll write a story with her in it.

* * *

Also all this stuff about Anakin I stole from another story. It's from the story _Early Redemption by Queen__Naberrie, chapters 64 and 65._ If you haven't read the story you should. And the stuff about Padmé is from Wookieepedia.

* * *

And there are a couple swears muttered by Leia about Anakin here. Just warning you.

* * *

Shutting up now.

* * *

Leia was in a waiting in a waiting room with Luke and R2. Lando had other things to attend to, and Han was checking out some of the rebels that got injured. Chewie went with Han. And where was 3PO? No one was quite sure at the moment. But they did know that he was probably bugging someone (though not on purpose).

Leia and Luke were avoiding making eye contact. Well at least Leia was. They were waiting for news on Anakin and Padmé.

R2 (getting tired of the silence) asked Luke, "How much longer will it be?"

"I don't know." Luke said.

"I hope they're all right." Leia said.

"They've been through worse. A lot worse." R2 said.

Leia and Luke turned and looked at R2 in shock.

"And you know this how?" Luke asked.

"She didn't tell you two?" R2 asked confused.

"What didn't who tell us?" Leia asked.

"Padmé didn't tell you about me?" R2 asked.

"What about?" Luke asked.

"I'll take that as a no." R2 said.

Before they could pry anymore the doctors that had been working on Padmé and Anakin came out.

The twins instantly shot up and started heckling them with questions of concern.

The doctors stood there in silence.

Then the twins finally (in frustration) said, "Well?"

The two doctors looked at each other. Then the doctor who had been working on Anakin stepped forward.

"First of all, it's true. He is your father." The doctor (whose named was Dr. Yelen) said.

"Damn." Leia muttered.

"We understand that. Now get to the part about his condition." Luke said.

"Of course Master Skywalker." Yelen said. "After some x-rays I took I discovered something very interesting. Your father doesn't need his mask. He's able to breath without a mask."

"What?" Luke said. "But he was having troubles breathing on the Falcon."

"That was because he has been using his mask for the past 23 years. He's become dependant on it. But I can offer you a solution to fix that." Yelen said. "This solution also could take care of his appearance."

"What are you saying?" Luke asked.

"I have a friend on Coruscant that could make your father back to the way he was 23 years ago before the accident that caused this. Whatever that was." Yelen said.

"You could arrange that?" Luke asked.

"Yes. But it's experimental. I'm not promising that it will work. But it's the best chance you've got." Yelen said.

"But according to standard procedure you need consent from two people close to him. E.g. son, daughter, mother, father, wife." Leia said.

Luke turned to her and said, "Who died and made you 3PO?"

Leia shot him a look.

"She's right though. I will need consent from 2 people. Does he have any relatives?" Yelen asked.

"No, just mom, Leia and I." Luke said.

"Speaking of mom how is she?" Leia asked.

"Not good Miss Organa." Dr Regan said.

"What wrong with her?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. She has been exposed to something that has done murder to her body. Did she experience any pain before you found her?" Regan asked.

"She did complain about muscle weakness." Leia said.

"And she did experience some dizziness." Luke said. "And I did sense that she started to have blurred vision."

Regan shook his head and said, "I've never handled something like this. Was she exposed to a great amount of something within the hour before she fainted?"

"I don't know. Luke's been with her from the past day. They were on the Death Star with Vader and the Emperor." Leia said.

Everyone turned to Luke.

"Well." Luke said putting a hand on the back of his head. "She was exposed to . . . some . . . _Sith Lighting_."

"What?" Leia said. "I told you Vader wasn't good."

"Vader didn't give to her." Luke said defending his father.

"He's right. It's not possible for him to have." Regan said, "I've worked with some people who have been exposed to it. You need your own hands to induce it. And Vader, I believe, doesn't have any."

"Please call him Anakin. Vader's dead." Luke said.

"He's right, Vader, I mean Anakin, doesn't have his own hands. They're both machine. Or at least they both were, considering that one's been cut off again." Yelen said.

"Back to mom. How is she?" Leia asked.

"Well, my guess is that she was dizzy, fainted and while she was fainting she hit her head on the tree leaving her with a cut on the back of her head and unconscious. Then she slipped into a comatose state." Regan said.

Luke, Leia and R2 stared at her (Regan).

"Meaning?" Luke finally asked.

"Your mother's in a coma." Regan said.

"Well that means that she can't sign the consent form for Anakin's procedure." Yelen said.

Luke, Yelen and R2 looked at her. She saw all the men's eyes on her.

"No, no way! I'm not going to get Vader healed!" Leia said.

"Oh come on Leia!" Luke said.

"No! I won't." Leia said.

"How long is the procedure?" Luke asked.

"3 months." Yelen said.

"You sign the forms. And I try to convince you that Anakin's a good man. If I don't succeed within 5 months you don't have to have anything to do with him." Luke said.

Leia thought about it for a bit.

"Mom would have wanted you to do this." Luke said.

Leia looked at R2, then at Regan, then at Yelen who was holding a datapad for her to sign, then she looked at Luke.

Leia sighed. She took the datapad and signed where it said she was supposed to. Then turned to Luke shoving the datapad in his hands and said, "5 months Luke Skywalker. 5 months only."

Then she left the room as Luke smiled and signed the datapad as the person to make the legal decisions about him. The second person signing was only if something happened to the first.

"You both will be healed mom. I promise." Luke thought.

* * *

_For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._


	5. 3 months

**Sorry Everyone A Lot of Parts were acidentally cut out so I'm re-uploading this.**

Ok everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. What happened was just when I finished the last chapter my computer started being stupid. Anyway long story short, a virus came, it crashed, and I had to spend 12 hundred bucks getting a new one and all the programs I need. But one good thing, I got a whole bunch of functions on this one that wasn't on the other one.

But I have the other chapter that I wrote on this hard drive thing I have. And I'm still trying to figure out how to get it onto the computer. So I'm going to change the story up a bit. You'll notice that Lando's missing in these next couple chapters. That's because originally he's gone (I'll explain in another chapter) for 2 months. But I'm changing it to 5 months because of these recent events. Also there's not going to be any song parts until further notice.

And finally yesterday I had been on fanfiction exactly 1 year. Thank you all for supporting me however long you've been reading my stories.

Ok, enough talk more story.

* * *

3 months. It had been 3 of the longest, hardest, most difficult 3 months of Luke's life. 

He had been staying on the Falcon with Han and Chewie these last months. And Leia, since she _was_ (here having the meaning, had been) a senator, had been staying in her old apartment.

And if it wasn't enough that Luke had to sleep on a cold metal bunk every night, but he wasn't allowed in the Jedi temple because it was a "closed site". Also all of his attempts to convince Leia that Anakin was good hadn't work. And Lando had disappeared. He had taken a leave of absence and no one knew where he went, and Han was starting to get suspicious. And finally Padmé was still in a coma and wasn't getting any better.

But on a happier note, Luke was able to convince Han that Anakin was good. And Anakin's treatments were healing him wonderfully. Today was the day that Luke, R2, 3PO and Han were going in to judge the final result. Leia refused to go and R2 insisted that he and 3PO went.

_At the clinic -Anakin's room..._

The doctors had left Anakin alone in his room it judge for himself how well the operation went. But he hadn't yet looked at himself in the mirror that was there.

Anakin sighed.

"I have to look at myself some time." Anakin thought.

Anakin shook his head. The only time he had been able to hear his own voice since he was first put in that suit was when he thought.

Anakin closed his eyes and turned around to face the mirror. He slowly and carefully opened his eyes . . .

Anakin was shocked; staring back at him was not a scarred ugly person. But instead staring back at him was probably what he would have looked like at age 30.

"Most people don't actually get a chance to look 10 years younger." Anakin said to himself admiring himself in the mirror.

Then he froze. That voice he just used wasn't a machine's voice. That voice was his own; the man in the mirror was him.

Suddenly he sensed people coming towards his room. He quickly took one last glance at himself then flipped the hood of the Jedi robe that Luke had given him over his head and turned away from the door, just as it opened.

"Master Skywalker and Captain Solo I think you'll be pleased with my work." The doctor that had been working with Anakin said to the group who had just entered the room.

"I sure hope so." Luke said.

"I'll leave you alone." The doctor said. The he left the room.

Anakin sighed then finally said, "Well what do you think?"

Anakin turned around to face them and pulled off his hood.

Han and Luke stared to him.

Then Han finally said, "Well. I have no doubt that you are Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin let out a small laugh and said, "Thanks Solo."

"Anytime." Han said.

Anakin looked at Luke who was still staring.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing, it's just, when mom said that I looked like you, I didn't know how true that was." Luke said.

Then R2 beeped something.

"Well of course you knew R2. You've known me for 31 years." Anakin said.

"What!" Luke, 3PO and even Han said.

"Ok I knew that he was your droid during the clone wars. But that was only 3 years." Han said.

"Wait a minute! He was your droid?" Luke asked.

"No. He was your mother's droid when she was 14 until she was 24. Then she gave him to me. Then after I turned I don't know what happened to him and 3PO. Some how you ended up with him." Anakin explained.

"Mom didn't tell me that. You owned 3PO as well?" Luke asked.

"Owned him?" Anakin said. Anakin scoffed, "I built him!"

"_YOU_ built that menace to society?" Han asked angrily.

"He's not a menace." Anakin said.

Then R2 beeped something.

"You're right R2. He _wasn't_ when I had him." Anakin said.

"I'm sorry sir. You can't possibly be my maker. I have no memory of you." 3PO said.

Before Anakin could say anything R2 beeped something.

"R2 D2! I did not have my memory erased!" 3PO said.

Anakin straightened up a bit.

"You had your memory erased?" Anakin asked shocked.

"Of course not, sir. R2 doesn't know what he's talking about." 3PO said.

R2 beeped something.

"You cannot prove it R2!" 3PO said.

Suddenly R2 projected an image.

* * *

_3PO, R2 and 2 men (whom Anakin knew to be Bail Organa and Captain Antilles) in a ship resembling Leia's old ship._

_"Captain Antilles." Bail said._

_"Yes, Your Highness." The captain said. _

_"I'm placing these droids in your care. Treat them well. Clean them up. Have the Protocol Droid's mind wiped." Bail said giving the captain 3PO and R2._

_"Yes sir." The captain said._

_R2 laughed at 3PO. _

* * *

The recording ended. 

R2 beeped something that sounded like, I told you so.

Anakin was shocked.

"How could they do that?" Anakin asked.

"Look they probably did that to make sure 3PO didn't let any information about the Jedi, Luke, Padmé and Leia get out." Han said.

"I guess you're right. It's just; they basically erased my mother from history. He was the only thing that had any information about my mother recorded." Anakin said.

"That's not true." The voice from by the door said.

Everyone turned to see Leia. She was out of breath, and looked panicked.

"So you decided to come see dad after all." Luke said.

"Don't be an idiot, that's not the reason I came!" Leia snapped. Then her eyes fell on the unfamiliar man. She instantly knew who he was. "Although I'll admit they did a good job. You and Luke are almost clones. Well except Luke's shorter."

"Hey!" Luke said.

"Leia if you're not here to see Anakin why are you here?" Han asked.

"Well, about a week after I found out that Darth Vader was my father, and don't any of you tell me he's really Anakin, I started to wonder about the rest of our family history. So I started researching about our family's history, just to make sure we didn't have any other connections." Leia started.

"Connections with who?" Luke asked.

"Basically our enemies and others like Boba Fett, Tarkin, Palpatine, . . ." Leia said. ". . . _Han_."

"What's wrong with being related with me?" Han asked.

"We're together Han. I can't be with someone who's my cousin or something like that." Leia said.

"Leia back to why you're here." Luke said.

"Right. Well I researched mom's side of the family first. Then I started to research the _Skywalker_ side." Leia continued.

"Wait! Did you just say Skywalker?" Luke asked shocked.

Leia sighed.

"Mom spoke so fondly of Anakin Skywalker over the past 4 years. I could clearly see that she loves him and that he was Luke's father. Luke, although he hadn't met Anakin, was so proud of his parents, especially his father. And Han idolized him for years. I'm willing to except that Anakin Skywalker is my father. However I'm willing to except that _he_ is Anakin Skywalker. Understand?" Leia explained.

"Ok, but why don't you just tell us why you're here?" Han said.

"Well, I decided to start by researching Shmi Skywalker, our grandmother. And while I was researching I discovered very interesting about our family history involving a certain Jedi Knight by the name of Qui-Gon Jinn." Leia said.

Anakin and Luke looked at her confused.

"What did you find out?" Anakin asked.

Leia handed Luke a datapad that she had brought with her.

Luke read out loud what it said:

* * *

**Shmi Skywalker**

**Shmi Skywalker is mother to the infamous "Hero with no Fear", alleged "Chosen One" Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.**

* * *

"No Luke. Read the second last paragraph." Leia said. 

Luke read the paragraph:

* * *

**Although the name Skywalker ****is used as**** her surname****, as well as a surname for her son****, his wife and son****, it is not her true surname.****When she was young she was kidnapped and sold into slavery. She was so young at the time that she couldn't remember her true surname****. Since she was sold often and went to many planets she adopted the name "Skywalker". ****It was not**** known what her surname was until she was reunited with-**

* * *

Luke froze. All the blood drained from his face. 

"What family was it?" Anakin asked.

"**Her brother . . . Q_ui-Gon Jinn._**" Luke finished.

* * *

Ok I made up everything about Shmi's past. I always thought that Qui-Gon and Shmi had a bit of a connection in Episode 1. And I always thought it would be funny if Anakin was really realated to either Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan. 

Also check out my profile page for a link for a picture of what Anakin looks like in the mirror. I'll add more pictures like that in the future.

And lastly I posted my first video on YouTube yesterday. So far I have no comments, so please check it out and comment. The link to it is in my profile.


	6. more surprises

One more month had past. Everyone still was having trouble coping with the fact that Anakin had a new found "Uncle Qui-Gon". Anakin was out of the clinic and as good as new. He was reaccepted back into the Jedi Order, (or as they now called it, The New Jedi Order) in a small ceremony preformed by Luke. The ghosts of Qui-Gon (whom Anakin wasn't too pleased with at the time) and Yoda were witnesses. And the 2 Jedi finally got the rights to the Jedi temple and were soon going to go to it.

But on sadder notes Luke had recently showed Anakin how he (Luke) fought. But let's just say that Anakin was tremendously disappointed. So much that Anakin took it upon himself to complete Luke's lightsaber training. The temporary government that the alliance set up was failing, Lando hadn't returned yet, Leia wouldn't accept Anakin and Padmé was still in her coma. All in all this wasn't as easy as everyone thought it would be, and Luke had yet to see what mess Anakin had left behind in the temple.

Anakin, R2 and Luke were standing in front of the Jedi temple.

"It's huge." Luke said finally breaking the silence.

"It took so much to create, and yet so little to destroy." Anakin said.

Luke could see and hear the sorrow covering his father. He knew his father was the one who had led the attack on the temple.

Anakin turned away from the temple and said, "I can't do this."

"Dad, do you want to undo your mistakes?" Luke asked.

"As many as possible." Anakin answered.

"Then you have to do this. This has to be the first thing you fix; it was your first mistake." Luke said.

Suddenly a dark cloud past over Anakin.

"No. This wasn't my first mistake." Anakin said solemnly.

He closed his eyes and put his head down momentarily.

He turned to Luke and said (in the same voice that he told Padmé the dream he had about her 23 years ago); "This was another thing."

"What?" Luke asked cautiously.

"Remember when I told you that someday I'd tell you about the whole window thing?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah." Luke said.

"That was my first mistake." Anakin said.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you. You see it all began after I told master Mace Windu that Palpatine was the sith lord. You see he had gone to arrest him and . . ."

* * *

_"You are under arrest, My Lord" Mace said_

_"Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over." Palpatine said rather pathetically_

_"The oppression of the Sith will never return! You have lost." Mace said._

_"No! No! You will die!" Palpatine said._

_He raised his hands and lightning bolts shot out. They were blocked by Mace's lightsaber. Palpatine was pushed back against the window sill. _

_"He is a traitor, Anakin!" Palpatine said._

_"No! He is the traitor!" Mace said._

_"I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose." Palpatine said._

_"Don't listen to him, Anakin!" Mace said._

_"Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer. Ahhhhhhh . . . ahhhhhhh . . . ahhhhhhh . . . I can't ... I give up. Help me. I am weak ... I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer." Palpatine said. _

_Mace pushed Palpatine out to the edge of the ledge. As the Jedi moved closer, the bolts from Palpatine's hands began to arch back on him. The Chancellor's face began to twist and distort. His eyes became yellow as he struggled to intensify his powers. _

_"I am going to end this once and for all." Mace said._

_"You can't!" Anakin said, "He must stand trial!"_

_"He has control of the Senate and the Courts. He's too dangerous to be kept alive." Mace argued. _

_"I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please." Palpatine begged._

_"It's not the Jedi way."Anakin said._

_Mace raised his sword to kill Palpatine_

_"He must live!" Anakin said._

_"Please don't." Palpatine begged._

_"I need him!" Anakin begged._

_"Please don't." Palpatine begged._

_**"NO** **" **Anakin yelled._

_Just as Mace was about to slash Palpatine, Anakin stepped in and cut off the Jedi's hand holding the lightsaber. As Mace stared at Anakin in shock, Palpatine sprung to life. The full force of Palpatine's powerful bolts blasted Mace. He attempted to deflect them with his one good hand, but the force was too great. As blue rays engulfed his body, he was flung out the window and fell twenty stories to his death. No more screams. No more moans. Palpatine lowered his arm._

* * *

"Wow. Poor guy." Luke said after his father finished.

"To this day I still feel guilty about his death." Anakin said.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"What?"

"Why? I mean it's not your fault."

"What do you mean not my fault? Do I need to tell you the story again?" Anakin asked confused.

"Well sure you cut off his hand but Palpatine was the one who killed him. You didn't even touch him. It's not your fault." Luke said.

"But-" Anakin said.

"No buts. Now let go in." Luke said before heading toward the temple leaving Anakin and R2 behind.

Anakin and R2 looked at each other.

Then Anakin said, "I destroyed the sith and yet I'm taking orders from my own son. "

_The next morning –Luke's apartment..._

Luke woke up to find that he had fallen asleep on the couch in his apartment.

Ok it wasn't his apartment it was actually Leia's, and technically it wasn't really hers. When Padmé went into hiding with Luke she placed Bail in charge of her apartment until she could reappear in the public again. But since he was killed by the death star Leia got it. Since she already had an apartment she had this one extra, and about a week ago she let Luke live in it, until the temple and Padmé were both back up (or which ever came first). Since Leia idolized Padmé until she was about 20 and since Bail thought that one day Padmé would reclaim the apartment everything was kept intact.

Luke stood up and stretched.

Just at that moment the peace and quite was interrupted by 2 particular droids.

"R2 D2! Hush down! You're going to wake Master Luke!" 3PO snapped at R2 as they entered the room.

Luke laughed and said, "Don't worry 3PO, I'm already up."

"Oh, Master Luke I didn't see you there." 3PO said. Then he turned to R2 and said, "I told you that you'd wake him up!"

R2 beeped something in response to which 3PO replied, "You did so!"

Luke stifled his laughter. Then he walked out of the room to the kitchen to get something to eat. The droids followed him.

"3PO, do I have anything important to do today?" Luke asked as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm not sure Master. I'd have to go check your schedule to know that." 3PO said.

"Oh, ok." Luke said.

There was silence for a few moments.

Then Luke stopped what he was doing and asked, "Why are you still standing here?"

"I'm sorry Master Luke I didn't know that you wanted me to check. I'll set to it this instant!" 3PO said before setting for into the other room.

"How have you been able to stand him all these years?" Luke asked R2.

R2 beeped a response.

"Ah, patience. That seems to be something I'm lacking these days." Luke sighed.

_A little while later..._

Luke finished his breakfast in time for 3PO to come back in.

"How nice of you to join us 3PO." Luke sarcastically said.

"I'm sorry Master Luke. I had troubles finding your schedule." 3PO said.

"That's ok. You can brief me as to what I'm doing today after I've changed." Luke said as the droids followed him into his room.

Luke grabbed the Jedi robes that he had already set out the night before a headed towards the refresher.

A few minutes later he remerged.

"So 3PO, what am I doing today?" Luke asked as they entered the living room.

"To be honest Master Luke, you're not doing much today." 3PO said.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Yes. At 10 you are going to help Captain Solo and Chewbacca fix up the falcon. Then at 10:30 somehow Captain Solo talked you into playing a hand Sabacc. 10:45 you are going to the Jedi temple to see Master Anakin. At 11:00 Mistress Leia is going to meet you at the temple, and then the 2 of you are going to check up on Mistress Padmé. But after that you have nothing else planned." 3PO responded.

Luke sighed. Then he looked over it the table beside the couch. A few holograms sat on the small table. They were just simple memories. He, Han, Padmé and Leia after the destruction of the first death star. The first time Luke was on the falcon. Were among these as well as a picture of Padmé and himself when he was 10.

He picked up the picture. The he asked 3PO, "Do you think there's been any change?"

"I'm not a medical droid, but I doubt it." 3PO said.

_Later-Padmé's room..._

Luke entered the room alone. Leia had things tied up at work and no one else could come. Padmé hadn't made any progress.

Luke sat down beside his mother. It hurt Luke so much to see his mother like this. He gently picked up and held her hand. Her touch felt so different then usual. It used to feel so caring, friendly, strong and warm. Now it was weak, cold and unfeeling.

Then he remembered something.

* * *

_"Oh that reminds me." Luke said. He untied the necklace around his necklace, handed it to Padmé and said, "Here, it's yours."_

_"Thanks." Padmé said. She took it. Then she stared at it for a few moments. _

_"Wait Luke." Padmé said. She sighed then said, "I want you to keep it."_

_"But mom…" Luke said._

_"Please Luke. I want you to have something to remember your father by."_

_Luke smiled, took the necklace then tied it around his neck._

* * *

Luke untied the necklace from his neck and put it around her neck.

The he whispered, "It gave me the luck you wanted for me. Maybe it'll bring the luck I want for you."

Just then his comlink went off.

"Skywalker here." Luke said into the comlink.

"Skywalker here." The voice on the other end said.

"Dad! What's wrong?" Luke asked alarmed.

"Can't I check in on my favourite son?" Anakin asked.

"Ok, 1 I'm your only son. 2 I saw you 15 minutes ago. And 3 this is my emergency comlink."

"You caught me. How's Padmé?"

"The same as last month. What's up?" Luke asked.

"Well you know how we requested that any Jedi alive report to the temple?" Anakin asked excited.

"Yes?" Luke asked eager.

"Well about 2 minutes ago I got a message from one."

"You're kidding!"

"No. In fact There are two of them, and they're going to be at the temple in 10 minutes. Do you think you could make it in time?"

"Even the force itself couldn't stop me." Luke answered.

"See you soon. Anakin out."

_Later –the Jedi temple..._

Luke rushed through the temple to the landing platform where his father was.

"Are they here yet?" Luke asked.

"Hello to you too." Anakin sarcastically said.

"Sorry." Luke said.

Just then a ship landed on the platform.

"Here we go." Luke said as the 2 Jedi stepped out of the ship.

Both pairs came towards each other and bowed in greeting.

Both of the Jedi that just arrived had their hoods pulled way over their faces so that Anakin and Luke couldn't tell who they were.

"Anakin Skywalker." The first Jedi, standing across from Anakin, said, "You have a lot of nerve coming back to the Jedi."

"It took a lot of courage to do that." Luke said defending his father. "I don't believe we've met. My name is-"

"Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, 23 years of age, will be 24 next month. Son of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala and twin brother of Leia Organa. I doubt that there isn't a person alive who hasn't heard of you." The first figure said.

"You must be proud of the reputation you've earned yourself." The second figure, standing across from Luke, said.

"I'm just a simple farm boy from Tatoonie with family history and a gift." Luke said.

"So was you're father but look where it drove him." The first Jedi said.

"I'm not bothered by your words. The only person's forgiveness I need is my own, and I already have that." Anakin said.

Luke could sense that for some reason was proud of Anakin after that statement.

"Strong words Skywalker. But that does not surprise me." The figure said.

"I'm sorry for sounding rude here but we've told you our names and you haven't told us your names." Luke said.

The second figure chuckled a bit, put a hand on Luke's shoulder then said, "I don't think we need to tell you our names after you've seen who we are."

Then Anakin, getting jealous with this interaction, accusingly asked, "Why don't you should us who you are?"

"Always the impatient one, aren't you Anakin?" The second figure said. "Of course we'll show you who we are."

The 2 unknown Jedi looked at each other. Then at the same time pulled back their hoods to reveal who they were.

Anakin and Luke went wide eye with shock.

At the same time they took a step back as if they had been stabbed by a lightsaber in battle.

"No!" Luke said.

"It can't be!" Anakin said.

Then after a few minutes of denying who it was Luke turned to his father and said, "Please tell me I'm not the only one who sees them."

"Is it really you masters?" Anakin asked.

"Is it is Anakin." The second Jedi said.

"I can't believe that standing here alive and well is Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Anakin said.

* * *

Yet another surprise! What will everyone else think of this? And yet more surprises in the next chapter.

Check out my profile for pictures for this chapter.

Plus I've found something that will work for a website type thing. It's a Wikipedia for star wars fan fiction. I'll soon be having pages up for new characters when they come into the story. The links will be in my profile.


	7. happy birthday

Ok, later in the chapter there's going to be a flashback to a certain part in Episode 3. The first part of it you probably don't know it. But George Lucas wrote it not me. It was just cut out of the film, and I feel like it would be a nice flashback at that part.

* * *

Yet another month past, although Luke had to admit this past month was easier.

It turned out that when Palpatine threw Mace out the window he wasn't counting on Mace landing on a balcony. Obi-Wan survived by a trick Qui-Gon had taught him. Right before Vader was about to cut Obi-Wan down, Obi-Wan transported himself to the planet that Mace was hiding on. They stayed there until they received word that Darth Vader turned back into Anakin Skywalker and destroyed the emperor.

They were still in the planning stage for fixing the temple. At the same time they were trying to find anyone to train. Leia declined saying that she didn't have the time to train and that she couldn't give up her duties to become a Jedi. Although everyone could sense that the real reason was Anakin, even Han knew that!

Padmé wasn't getting any better; in fact she was getting worse. Luke went to visit her daily now. Anakin often went alone to see her. And Leia went whenever she could, which wasn't often.

But Luke had bigger problems, or _problem_. Leia had given Luke 5 months to convince her to forgive Anakin and accept him. And 5 months was almost up.

Han now was sure that Lando was up to something. 5 months was too long. But Lando assured Han that he'd be back by Luke and Leia's 24th birthday. Ironically that was the last day for Luke to try to convince her.

_The Day __before __the__ Twin's Birthday –Leia's Apartment..._

"That was Lando." Han said to Chewie, Luke and Leia re-entering the room.

"What'd he say?" Leia asked.

"He says he'll be here tomorrow afternoon. I swear that guy's up to something." Han said.

"You said that last week." Leia said.

"And the week before that." Luke said.

"And the week before that." Leia said.

"In fact, you've said that every week since he left." Luke said.

"It's just not like Lando. Right Chewie?" Han said.

Chewie replied with what sounded like, "Right."

"Look, if something was up, I'd sense it. In fact all four of us Jedi would sense it. We didn't sense anything Han." Luke explained.

"Well if you're sure, why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Han suggested.

"I didn't think anyone was crazy enough to bet against a Jedi." Leia said.

"Don't forget Leia that Han is crazy. I don't think you'd what to bet against a Jedi." Luke said.

"Just because you're a Jedi doesn't mean you can't lose a bet." Han said.

"How much?" Luke asked.

"20 credits." Han said.

"Deal." Luke said extending his hand.

"Deal." Han said shaking Luke's hand to seal the deal.

Leia rolled her eyes and asked Chewie, "Why do I even bother?"

_Later –Luke's Apartment... _

R2 and 3PO entered the living room to see Luke sitting on the couch, deep in thought.

"Is something a matter, Master Luke?" 3PO asked.

"What?" Luke asked breaking out of his trance. He obviously hadn't noticed the droids enter the room. "Oh, no. Nothing's wrong 3PO."

"May I as inquire as to what you were thinking about?"

"It's nothing. It's just, tomorrow's mine and Leia's birthday. I still haven't gotten her anything yet. I'm just trying to figure out what to get her."

"Can I assist you in anyway?" 3PO asked.

"I'm sorry 3PO, I don't think you-" Suddenly Luke stopped. It hit him.

"Master Luke? Is something wrong?" 3PO asked.

"No. It's just-. Didn't Leia say this used to be mom's apartment?" Luke asked.

"I believe so sir."

"Good." Luke said. "I think I've solved my problem. R2, 3PO, I think I need your help."

_A while later..._

"I think what you're doing to a wonderful idea Master Luke. I'm sure Mistress Leia will be pleased." 3PO said.

"Thanks." Luke said.

Luke was putting together some clips of their mother from the security tapes in the apartment.

"I still feel like it's missing something." Luke said.

"Perhaps files from another room?" 3PO said. "Perhaps from her old room."

"I'll check the files from there." Luke said.

The trio went into the room. Luke had been staying in the guest room.

Then Luke stopped. It just hit him. That was his parent's room. They had done "things" in there. And he for sure knew that neither Leia nor he wanted to see those.

"On second thought maybe not." Luke said. Then Luke looked around and said, "There's not even a camera in here."

Then Luke tried to things of what else to do.

"I can't think of anything." Luke said. Then he, a little too hard, fell back and leaned against the wall to think.

But when his back hit the wall everyone in the room noticed the hollow sound it made.

"Did you hear that?" Luke asked.

"I did sir." 3PO said.

R2 beeped agreement.

Luke turned to face the wall. He searched for any sign of a way to open the wall.

He found a little part of the wall that opened to reveal a hidden lock to something that Luke couldn't see. Flashing across the screen was one word:

_**NAME?**_

Luke wondered if he should see what his mother had locked up.

"It might have something important in it." Luke thought.

He was about to type in his name when he remembered that the lock wouldn't know a Luke Skywalker. So he typed in another name.

_**ANAKIN SKYWALKER...**_

_**PLEASE WAIT...**_

Luke held his breath.

**_ANAKIN SKYWALKER... __APPROVED_**

Luke sighed in relief.

_**PASSCODE?**_

"Of course she would put in passcodes. Anyone can type Anakin Skywalker." Luke thought.

Then he remembered something.

* * *

_Anakin, R2 and Luke were walking toward Jedi temple._

_"Dad? There's a lock on the door." Luke called to his father from the temple's enter._

_Anakin went up to see what his son was talking about._

_"Oh that's right. I forgot about the lock I put on here." Anakin said._

_"Well what's the passcode? I need to know it for future reference." Luke said._

_"It's what all my passcodes are." Anakin said._

_Then he typed in__ 759925537._

_"Why is it 759925537?" Luke asked._

* * *

"I still can't believe he told me that that was all of his passcodes." Luke laughed silently to himself.

"What's so amusing, Master Luke?" 3PO asked.

"Nothing." Luke said as he typed the passcode.

_**APPROVED.**_

Suddenly a door that had been camouflaged into the wall opened to reveal a small closet opened.

The closet was filled with basically all evidence of his parent's marriage. But one thing took Luke's attention. It was a small white box. Luke took the box out of the closet.

"What's this?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure Master Luke. But I really don't thing you should be looking through Mistress Padmé's private items. It really is unethical, very inappropriate for a Jedi like yourself." 3PO said.

"You're right, I – Wait a minute." Luke said.

He wiped off the dust from the lid to see that written on top of the box was, _**Luke Skywalker**_.

"I think she wanted me to see this one." Luke said.

He locked up the closet and took the box out to the living room.

He opened the box to find one recording, a box and an even smaller box with a lock on it.

He played the recording;

* * *

_(The blue image of his mother at age of 27 flickered in front of Luke.)_

_"Luke, by know you've discovered the truth about you and I. You've also probably discovered the truth about Leia and Anakin. Let me say I hate or hopefully by now hated lying to you. I love you all and this has been really hard. If I didn't have to do this I wouldn't, be I had to._

_You're probably wondering about exactly what happened to make your father. In the box that doesn't have a lock you'll find five recording. Watch them in order. And In the locked box there's a complete explanation. I'm the only one who knows the passcode so I'll open it up. But you can't see it until then. If something's happened to me, the box will open on your 25__th__ birthday._

_I have to go now. I love you__, Leia and Anakin. Before we part remember something, the only thing you can trust is your heart. Listen to it and it will show you the way."_

* * *

Luke looked into the box without the lock. Just as she had said there was 5 holos.

He played the first one.

* * *

_His parents were standing on the balcony._

_"Ani, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo. We could go to the lake country where no one would know." Padmé said brushing her hair. Then she turned to face Anakin and said smiling, "I could go early-and fix up the baby's room."_

_Anakin smiled. _

_Then she turned back and said, "I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens." _

_"You're so, beautiful." Anakin said. _

_"It's only because I'm so in love." _

_Anakin laughed and said, "No, it's because I'm so in love with you." _

_Padmé dropped her smile into a serious __expression__ and asked, "So love has blinded you?" _

_Anakin laughed. Then he said,__"Well, that's not exactly what I meant." _

* * *

The holo ended.

"How in the galaxy did he go from that to an evil sith lord?" Luke asked. "I guess I'll find out."

He played the second holo.

* * *

_His parents were in the very room Luke was in__. It was later that night._

_"What's bothering you?" Padmé finally asked. _

_"Nothing." Then he turned to her and touched the japor snippet around her neck and said, "__I remember when I gave this to you.__"_

_"H__ow long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?__"_

_"It__ was a dream.__" He admitted._

_"__Bad?__"_

_"__Like the ones I used to have about my mother just before she died.__" He said._

_"__And?__" Padmé asked._

_"__It was about you.__"_

_"__Tell me.__"_

_"__It was only a dream.__"_

_He walked a little bit away from her. Then he turned around and confessed his dream,__"You die in childbirth." Anakin said._

_"__And the baby?__" Padmé asked placing a hand on her stomach._

_"__I don't know.__"_

_"__It was only a dream.__"_

_"I__ won't let this one become real, __Padmé__" Anakin said._

_"T__his baby will change our lives. I doubt the Queen will continue to allow me to serve in the Senate, and if the Council discovers you__'__re the father__ –" Padmé said._

_"I know, I know." Anakin __interrupted._

_"D__o you think Obi-Wan might be able to help us?__"_

_"We__ don't need his help. __Our baby is a blessing._

* * *

The holo ended.

"I think I'm starting to understand what made dad turn." Luke said.

Then he played the 3rd holo.

* * *

_Padmé's Speeder pulled up to a__ landing platform. Captain Typho escorted__Padmé__ onto the veranda, where __2 handmaidens (Elle and Motee) we__re waiting. _

_Padmé turned__ to __Typho_

_"__Thank you, Captain.__" Padmé said._

_"__Rest well. My Lady.__" Typho said._

_He got__ back into the Speeder, and it disappear__ed__ into the cityscape. _

_T__he __handmaidens__, Motee and Elle, approach__ed __Padmé__ as the __shadow of a figure moved in the background. C-3PO wa__s standing nearby. _

_"__I'll be up in a while.__" Padmé said._

_"__Yes, my lady.__" Motee said._

_C-3PO st__oo__d, confused, as the __handmaidens__ turn__ed__ and exit. _

_"__Is there anything I might do for you, my lady?__" 3PO asked._

_"__Yes, make sure all the security droids are working. Thank you, __3PO.__" Padmé said._

_The golden droid turn__ed__ and exits. _

_Padmé stood__ and__ watched__ the sunset. The __shadowy figure__ move__d__ toward her. She sense__d__ something. _

_"__Beautiful, isn't it?__" The figure (who turned out to be Anakin) said._

_Padmé__ jump__ed__ and turn__ed__ around. _

_"__You startled me.__" Padmé said._

_He sa__t next to her on the bench. _

_"__How are you feeling?__"__Anakin asked._

_"__He keeps kicking.__" Padmé said._

_"__He?!__" Anakin asked startled.__"__Why do you think it's a boy?__"_

_Padmé laughed. Then she said, "__My motherly intuition.__"_

_She put his hand on her belly. _

_"__Whoa! With a kick that strong, it's got to be a girl.__" Anakin said.__T_

_hey laugh__ed_

_"__I heard about your appointment. Anakin. I'm so proud of you.__"_

_"__I may be on the Council, but . . . they refused to accept me as a Jedi Master.__"_

_"Patience__. In time, they will recognize your skills.__"_

_"They__ still treat me as if I were a Padawan learner. . . they fear my power, that's the problem.__"_

_"__Anakin . . .__"_

_"__Sometimes, I wonder what's happening to the Jedi Order . . . I think this war is destroying the principles of the Republic.__"_

_"__Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?__"_

_"__What do you mean?__"_

_"__What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists, and the Republic has become the very evil we have been fighting to destroy?__"_

_"__I don't believe that. And you're sounding like a Separatist!__"_

_"__This war represents a failure to listen . . . __Now;__ you're closer to the Chancellor than anyone. Please, please ask him to stop the fig__hting and let diplomacy resume."_

_"__Don't ask me to do that. Make a motion in the Senate, where __that kind of a request belongs."_

_"__What is it?__"_

_"__Nothing.__"_

_"__Don't do this . . . don't shut me out. Let me help you. Hold me . . . like you did by the lake on Naboo, so long ago . . . when there was nothing but our love ... No politics, no plotting ... no war._

* * *

The holo ended.

Luke played the next holo.

* * *

"_Are you all right? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple. You can see the smoke from here." Padmé said. _

"_I'm fine. I'm fine. I came to see if you and the baby are safe." The newly turned Vader said. _

"_What's happening?" _

"_The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic." _

"_I can't believe that!" _

"_It's true. I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself." _

"_Anakin, what are you going to do?" Padmé asked. _

"_I will not betray the Republic. My loyalties lie with the Chancellor and with the Senate and with you." Vader said. _

"_What about Obi-Wan?" _

"_I don't know. Many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope that he's remained loyal to the Chancellor." _

"_Anakin, I'm afraid." Padmé said. _

"_Have faith, my love. __Everything will soon be set right.__ The Chancellor has given me a very important mission. The Separatists have gathered in the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return. Things will be different, I promise." _

_They kissed. _

* * *

Then Luke played the last holo.

_"__When was the last time you saw him?" Obi-Wan asked._

_"__Yesterday." Padmé said. _

_"And do you know where he is now?" _

_"No." _

_"Padmé, I need your help. He's in grave danger." _

_"From the sith?" Padmé asked worried. _

_"From himself. Padmé, Anakin has turned to the dark side." Obi-Wan said. _

_"You're wrong! How could you even say that?" _

_"I have seen a security hologram of him killing younglings." _

_"Not Anakin! He couldn't!" _

_"He was deceived by a lie. We all were. It appears that the Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice." Obi-Wan explained. _

_"__I don't believe you ... I can't.__" Padmé said as she sat down._

_"Padmé__, I must find him.__"_

_"__You're going to kill him, aren't you?__"_

_"__He has become a very great threat.__"_

_"I__ can't . . .__" Padmé said softly. _

_Obi-Wan got up and started to leave. _

_Then he turned back and asked, "__Anakin is the father, isn't he?__"_

_Padmé didn't say anything, she just looked down._

_"__I'm so sorry._

* * *

The holo ended.

Luke sat there shocked.

_The next day –Leia's apartment..._

Luke and the droids arrived earlier than everyone else.

He showed Leia the holos that he had watched the previous day.

"You're sure that the reason he turned was for us?" Leia asked.

"I'm saying anything for sure. But it's the best bet I have." Luke said.

"I don't want bets, Luke! I want facts!" Leia snapped. Then she softened up and said, "Talk to him about it today. Ask him about it."

"I was already going to do that." Luke said.

"Well, there's a reminder." Leia said.

"Why would I need a reminder?"

"Because you forget a lot of things."

"I forget a lot of things? You forget a lot of things!"

"Since when have I–"

"Well there's no doubting that you two are brother and sister." A voice said from behind them.

"Oh, you're finally here." Leia said.

"You're finally here? That's how you greet your guests?" Han asked.

"No, but that's how I greet you." Leia said.

"Ouch, Leia. That hurt." Han said pretending that it hurt.

"You'll get over it." Leia said.

"And people wonder why I have issues." Luke muttered.

"Hey kid." Han said.

"Hey Han, where's Chewie?" Luke asked.

"Oh he's–" Han was about to say something when 3PO came in.

"Oh, Mistress Leia, Master Luke." 3PO said.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"Master Anakin is here. And he wishes to speak with you." 3PO said.

"Let him in." Leia said.

Soon 3PO came back in with Anakin.

"Uh, if you need me I'll be in the other room." Han said.

As soon as Han left Leia asked Anakin, "What do you want?"

"I want you to give me a few seconds to talk." Anakin said.

"Fine." Leia said.

"Ok. Look Leia, I've done things I'm not proud of. And the top 3 things I'm not proud of are: 3 freezing Han in carbonite, 2 leading the attack on the Jedi temple and 1 the Mustafar incident." Anakin said.

Luke and Leia looked at each other then asked him, "The Mustafar incident?"

"I'll tell you later. The thing is most of the things I regret involve this family. But I'm not as evil as you believe me to be. For one thing I didn't destroy Alderaan." Anakin said.

"You did so!" Leia said.

"Don't you remember my words? I clearly said to Tarkin, _although __I am strongly against this, the emperor has greatly agreed with this._ Then I basically left after that." Anakin said

"True..." Leia said.

"Do you even know the first reason why I turned?" Anakin asked.

"You were having nightmares about mom dying in childbirth?" Luke asked.

Anakin looked at him.

"How did you–?" Anakin asked.

"I'll tell you later." Luke said.

"Yes that was the reason I turned. And you may think that I didn't do anything good after I turned. But that's not true." Anakin said.

"What!" Luke and Leia said.

"I did do one last good thing..." Anakin said.

"What?" Leia asked.

"About 2 months after you two were born Palpatine sent me on a mission. He felt a force sensitive. He sent me to retrieve this child.

Her name was Mayla Rekin; she was the younger of a set of twin girls. She was strong with the force. My job was to get this girl, and we would train her in the ways of the sith so that if anything happened to one of us there could still be two sith.

But when I finally found her I thought of Padmé. And at the time I believed she and our "child" were dead. And I knew I couldn't doom this child to have the same fate I did. So I lied to the emperor that the girl was dead, and I hid the fact that she wasn't. I saved her from sith hood." Anakin explained.

"You did that?" Leia said.

Anakin nodded.

"Wait a minute. What happened to this...?" Luke asked.

"Mayla. Well, when she was 14 Palpatine found out the truth. I paid greatly for that. And she was... _killed_." Anakin said putting his head down.

Leia put on arm on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry that happened to you... _dad_."

Everyone, including Han who had been listening in, was shocked.

"What did you just call me?" Anakin asked.

"You heard me. I called you dad." Leia said.

"Wait a minute, does this mean your?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Leia said.

"Well that's great." Han said.

All three Skywalkers turned to see Han.

"Were you listening in?" Luke asked.

"Of course. Now if you don't mind I'm going to finish answering your earlier question. Lando's landing in now 5 minutes and Chewie's already there. We should be going about now." Han said.

"Let's go." Leia said.

_Later –At the landing platform..._

Lando's ship landed.

Everyone was waiting for him.

"You better be getting your credit chip ready Skywalker. Your money's mine!" Han said to Luke.

Lando emerged from the ship.

Han went to greet Lando first by saying, "Why, you slimy, double-crossing, no-good swindler."

"Funny Solo." Lando said.

Everyone (even Anakin) noticed that something was different about Lando. He had bags under his eyes, his voice was tired and yet it sounded like somehow it was more mature. In fact Luke and Anakin could sense something was different.

"So where've you been?" Han asked.

"You know, around." Lando said.

"Han thinks you're up to something." Luke said.

"Shut up!" Han said.

"So what have you been doing?" Leia asked.

"Um, I'll explain everything later but first, I want you to meet someone." Lando said.

"Who?" Leia asked.

Lando went back into the ship and then came back out with a bundle.

"Everyone I want you to meet Markus Calrissian." Lando said.

"Lando he's beautiful." Leia said with her feminine side showing.

"Thanks." Lando said.

"So what is he your nephew?" Han asked.

"Actually, he's kind of, my... _son_." Lando said.

Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing to look at Lando.

There was silence.

"Bet you wish I was up to something now huh?" Lando asked.

* * *

Wow! That's the longest chapter I've ever written! 16 pages! 


	8. a disturbance in the force

Here we go. Finally it's been 6 months since Padmé was first in the coma. This next chapter (or probably chapters) will have basically no Luke, Mace, Padmé, R2, 3PO or Markus, sorry. There will be a little bit with Luke and R2 later, but not much.

This is one of the things I've been waiting most for. I finally get to introduce one of my favourite characters (who, by the way, is the first, (after Markus,) of my original characters to make their debut). Although they won't come in until next chapter (Part 2).

And this next chapter will be in 2 or 3 parts.

* * *

Another month past, but in Leia's opinion it had been the best month yet. Even though Padmé hadn't gotten any better other things had. Finally the officials were able to create to temporary government until more planets joined them and they could be a senate again. Mon Mothma was the head with Leia as her second. Some systems had already joined them. These included Coruscant, Chandrila (Mon's homeplanet), Naboo (whose representative was Pooja Naberrie Leia's former colleague and newly discovered cousin.) And even, to everyone's surprise, Tatoonie joined.

Lando explained about Markus. Apparently 7 months before the whole Endor thing Lando had a little too much to drink and ended up having a one night stand. But it went wrong when it turned out she had gotten pregnant from that. They were going to work out a system for what to do about it and Lando was on his way to talk to her about it. They figured everything out and nobody was going to be able to find out. Of course they didn't plan on her dying from childbirth, leaving Lando with Markus. Lando had to either keep him or give him up. And for some reason, that even he didn't know, he knew he just couldn't give Markus up.

And Leia had recently been sent to Polis Massa to get them to join the republic. Han, Chewie and Lando went with her for protection. And by new rule that 2 Jedi must be present on these types of missions, Anakin and Obi-Wan went with Leia. Of course Obi-Wan was welcomed with open arms. And Obi-Wan ended up having to explain to Anakin that _he_ was there for the birth of Anakin's children instead of Anakin.

Things went great and Polis Massa decided to join the republic. They said that _it would be __an honour to serve a republic who has some leaders and Jedi who had visited and even born on the planet._ Of course then Obi-Wan had to explain to _Leia_ that she and Luke were born on the planet. Soon the deal was sealed, all business was taken care of and the planet was going to send a senator to Coruscant once they had one. And the group was soon back on their way home.

_On the Falcon..._

"Well, that certainly went better than I thought it would." Leia said.

"I'll say." Obi-Wan said. "What about you Anakin?"

No answer came.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan said turning around.

"Dad?" Leia asked also turning to face Anakin.

Anakin was staring out the window like in a trance. Leia had seen Luke do this many times before.

"Did you feel that?" Anakin asked in a trancelike voice.

"Feel what?" Leia asked.

"That disturbance in the force." Anakin said.

"You'll have to take that one up with Luke. He's the expert on the force, not me." Leia said.

"But did you feel it Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"I'm sorry Anakin I didn't." Obi-Wan said.

Suddenly they heard from the cockpit Han say, "Oh no! Not again!"

"I'm going to go check that out." Leia said nervous.

"Right behind you." Obi-Wan and Anakin said following her.

_In the cockpit..._

"We're going to have to tell them." Lando said.

"You're right." Han said.

"Anakin! Leia! Obi-Wan! Come here for a minute!" Han yelled.

"We're already here." Anakin said.

"How did you get here so fast?" Han said startled.

"Oh please. We could hear you yelling, _Oh no__ not again_ from the back." Leia said.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Hyperdrive's quitting on us." Lando said.

"Again?" Leia asked.

"We're going to have to make an emergency stop over on the nearest planet." Han said ignoring Leia.

"Where's that?" Anakin asked.

"Chewie's checking now." Han said.

Suddenly Chewie growled something.

"Ok we've got our destination." Han said.

"Where?" Leia asked.

"Mustafar." Han said.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin tensed up.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We have to stop on Mustafar." Han said.

"Are you sure there's no where else." Anakin asked.

"The next closest place to here that we're welcome is Endor. And we'll be dead before we get there." Han said. "Don't worry it'll be some quick repairs and we'll be on our way."

"Fine! But I'm not leaving the ship!" Anakin said.

"I've got to contact Luke and tell him that we're going to be late." Lando said.

"No I'll do it." Anakin said.

_On Coruscant..._

How Luke ended up with the job of watching Mark he had no clue. But he did end up with having to watch Markus, keep tabs on his mother for Leia and Anakin and work with Mace to help rebuild the temple. Luke had learned to respect Master Windu over the short time Luke had known him. And Master Windu seemed to have taken a liking to Luke as well.

"Ok R2 Mark is down, and I'm not needed at the temple now. I guess I have from free time." Luke said to R2.

"Master Luke! Master Luke!" 3PO said coming into the room.

"What is it 3PO?" Luke asked.

"Master Anakin is on the communicator." 3PO said.

"Thanks 3PO." Luke said.

Luke got to the communicator.

"Skywalker here." Luke said.

"Skywalker here." Anakin said.

"Ok, you've got to stop that. It's starting to get annoying."

"Sorry, but it's my name too."

"What's up dad?"

"The hyperdrive on the falcon's quitting again. Regretfully, we're going to have to make a stop over on Mustafar." Anakin said.

"Why is it regretfully?" Luke asked.

"Don't ask. Look we're going to be a couple extra days late. I was going to show you some files R2 has that you need to see. But since I can't show you them myself you're going to have to view them yourself."

"What are they?"

"Just some temple and Jedi stuff. Now the file number is 5538 and the next 2 files after that. Remember, file_ 5538_."

"Ok, I got it. Try to contact me about your status ASAP." Luke said.

"Ok. Skywalker out." Anakin said.

"Skywalker out."

Anakin paused.

"I can see how that's annoying." Anakin said.

Luke laughed then ended the call.

He went back into the room.

"What was that about Master Luke?" 3PO asked.

"Oh they're going to be late coming back. They're having hyperdrive troubles." Luke said.

"Oh." 3PO said.

"R2, dad told me that you're supposed to show me some files." Luke said.

R2 beeped something.

"Oh, he said number." Luke said trying to think of which file Anakin had said. "Number, Oh number _5583_."

R2 beeped something shocked.

"Yes I'm sure. And the 2 files after that."

R2 reluctantly projected the files.

* * *

"_Padmé, I saw your ship … __"Anakin__ said. _

_They embraced. _

"_Oh, Anakin!" Padmé said. _

"_It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?" _

"_I was so worried about you. Obi__-__Wan told me terrible things." _

"_What things?" _

"_He said you have turned to the dark side . . . that you killed younglings." Padmé said. _

"_Obi-Wan__'__s trying to turn you against me." Anakin explained. _

"_He cares about us." _

"_Us??!" _

"_He knows . . . He wants to help you." _

"_Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't ... he can't help you. He's not strong enough." Anakin said. _

"_Anakin, all I want is your love." Padmé said. _

"_Love won't save you, Padmé. Only my new powers can do that." _

"_At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this." _

"_I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you, to protect you." _

"_Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can." Padmé said. _

"_Don't you see__ we don't have to run away anymore? I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be." Anakin said. _

"_I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-Wan__'__s right. You've changed." _

"_I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against __me!__" _

"_I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You are going down a path I can't follow." _

_Anakin looks up and sees Obi__-__Wan. _

"_Because of Obi-Wan?" Anakin said. _

"_Because of what you've done...what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you!" Padmé said. _

"_LIAR!" Anakin yelled. _

_Padmé turns around and sees Obi__-__Wan standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser. _

"_No!" _

"_You're with him. You brought him here to kill me!" _

"_NO! Anakin. I swear ... __I__ ..." _

_Anakin reaches out and Padmé grabs her throat as she starts to choke. _

"_Let her go, Anakin." Obi__-__Wan yelled. _

"_Anakin." Padmé gasped. _

"_Let her go!" Obi__-__Wan firmly said. _

* * *

"_You turned her against me." Anakin yelled. _

_"You have done that yourself." Obi__-__Wan said. _

_"You will not take her from me." _

_Anakin threw off his cloak. _

_"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that." _

_Obi__-__Wan flung off his cloak. _

_"You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now . . . until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." Obi__-__Wan said. _

_They circled each other until Obi__-Wan wa__s near Padmé. He places his hand on her forehead. _

_"Don't lecture me, Obi__-__Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire." Anakin said. _

_"__Your__ new Empire?" _

_"Don't make me kill you." _

_"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic ... to democracy." Obi__-__Wan said. _

_"If you're not with me, you're my enemy." Anakin said. _

_"Only a Sith Lord __deals__ in absolutes. I will do what I must." _

_Obi__-__Wan ignited his lightsaber _

_"You will try." _

_Anakin ignited his lightsaber. _

_Anakin lashed out at Obi-Wan__ and they began a ferocious sword fight.__ Anakin threw containers at Obi-__Wan using the Force. _

_They worked their way off the landing platform and into the main e__ntry hallway. Anakin kicked Obi-Wan and Obi-_

* * *

"_It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground." Obi Wan shouted 19 years earlier. _

_"You underestimate my power!" Anakin Skywalker who was now Darth Vader said. _

_"Don't try it." _

_Anakin followed, and Obi Wan cut his young apprentice at the knees and his left arm in the blink of an eye. Anakin tumbled down the embankment and rolled to a stop near the edge of the lava. _

_Anakin struggled to pull himself up the embankment with his mechanical hand. His thin leather g__love had been burned off. He ke__p__t__ sliding down in the black sand. _

_"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the __Sith__, not join them! It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness!" Obi Wan yelled at the suffering Vader. _

_Obi Wan picks up Anakin's lightsaber and begins to walk away. He stops and looks back. _

_"I hate you!" Vader yelled at Obi Wan. _

_"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." Obi Wan said. _

* * *

Luke stared at R2.

"Somehow I think I wasn't supposed to see that." Luke said.

_On the Falcon..._

Anakin suddenly felt something. The disturbance hit him again. He looked over at Obi-Wan.

"Did you feel that this time?" Anakin asked.

"This time I did." Obi-Wan said disturbed.

"Something's wrong." Anakin said.

"Or something's right. Just because there's a disturbance in the force, that doesn't mean that something's wrong. Don't jump to conclusions my young padawan." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin shuddered.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm 46, married, and have two children. I was a sith lord that turned good again. I lead the attack on the Jedi temple. I'm part of the new council and am helping rebuild the temple. And yet you _still_ insist on calling me _your __"__young padawan__"_." Anakin said in an annoyed voice.

Obi-Wan laughed.

"Don't get me wrong Anakin; I _know _that you're not my padawan or _young_ anymore. It's just to me you are young and my padawan. And you being my old master's nephew isn't helping me about the old part. Take it as a compliment Anakin. You're not going to be getting many of those from now on." Obi-Wan said.

"I guess not. But once we get the order running and I get a padawan you can't be calling _me your_ padawan anymore." Anakin said.

"Deal." Obi-Wan said.

Suddenly they felt it again.

"We're getting closer to it." Obi-Wan said.

"But what is it?" Anakin asked.


	9. in the inn

Ok you guys on my profile there are 3 pictures for this chapter. They are for the 2 new characters that are introduced in this chapter. Do not, I repeat, do not look at them until you're done reading this chapter.

Also sorry if I sound Mary Sueish here. But I tell you these characters aren't Mary Sues (or Gary Stews) they have fears and bad habits and one color of hair and eyes. But when I introduction them they sound it.

And warning there will be some strong language and abuse in this chapter and probably the next one as well.

* * *

Let's leave our heros for a moment and go to what was causing the disturbance. Or maybe instead I should say _who_ was causing it.

_She_ lived on Mustafar, a place where evil still happened. But I'm not talking about the dark side, or the empire. What I'm talking about is slavery, and she sadly was a slave. She belonged to KelFyaar the wealthiest man on Mustafar. He also happened to be the worst owner to have. You didn't want to slip up in front of him or else you'd end up with a scar to remember your mistake. And it didn't help that she was one of the top 5 most beautiful girls he owned. She defiantly wasn't number 1, 2 or 3, thank the force, but she was number 4. Her sun blonde hair and memorable emerald eyes insured her spot on the list.

Most people called her M, but that was because only 3 people, including herself and Kel, actually knew her full name. But her name's not important ... yet.

She was brought to Mustafar by imperials when she was 14, and now she was 24. Ok she was actually 23 but she would be 24 next month. She had spent a full 10 years in this "hell hole" as she called it. Whenever she was asked about her life before Mustafar she would steer the conversation away from that subject, or somehow get out of it.

No one knew about her life before, except for three people, two of whom were Kel and herself. And Kel knew that with the Empire falling, M could be a threat to his business and himself. So he made her worked in his bar/inn to keep her away from ships and such. And working in the bar was the worst place to work. Why? Because of the "uniform" (check out my profile for the uniforms).

M wiped off the tables.

"Need some help?" Someone asked from behind.

M turned around to see one of the slave girls. A girl with dark brown hair and amber eyes. She with one of those girls that were beautiful, but would bite your head off if you tried to pet it.

"Sure Amber." M said.

Amber went over and helped out M.

Amber and M had been friends since M had come to the planet. Amber was M's best friend. She was the only other person, other than Kel and herself, who knew M's full name and back-story. But she kept it a secret for M. She also knew why M was a threat to Kel. Amber sometimes worked with repairing ships. But the one thing that Amber and M did a lot that no one else did was, whenever Kel had important people stay at his inn the girls had to basically attend to their every desire.

"Finally closing time." M said.

"Yeah. I don't think I could take anymore guys trying to pick me up." Amber said.

"You don't need to worry about guys picking you up. It's me who should be worried."

They both laughed.

Suddenly they heard talking. A group entered the bar. They were being lead into the bar by Kel Fyaar. Amber and M didn't know who they were. But the group was Leia, followed by Han, followed by Chewie, then Lando and Obi-Wan. Last to come in was Anakin. The moment that M spotted Anakin she knew who it was.

M put down her cleaning stuff.

"I'm going to..." M said to Amber before taking off.

"Wait M!" Amber said.

Kel lead the group over to Amber.

"Amber!" Kel said.

"Yes sir?" Amber said.

"I would like you to meet some people. This is Senator Leia Skywalker, Captain Han Solo, Chewbacca the Wookiee, Lando Calrissian, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker." Kel said.

Amber went wide eyed with shock. She now knew why M took off.

"Actually it's just Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. I never was promoted to Jedi Master." Anakin said with a hint of shame in his voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Kel said.

"Neither did I." Leia said with amusement in her voice. "Wait until Luke hears that he outranks you."

"Oh joy." Anakin muttered.

"They'll be staying here until their ship is fixed." Kel said. "I want you and that other girl, what's her name, to-"

"Their every need. I know, I know." Amber said.

"By the way, where is she?" Kel asked.

"Oh she had to... Lock up something." Amber stuttered.

"Well, get her. I'll check them in." Kel said.

"Yes sir." Amber said before leaving them.

"Young women. Don't know the meaning of respect. Except for you Senator." Kel said as they walked over to a computer.

"Don't waste your time on flattering me. I get enough of it; I don't need it from you." Leia said.

"Of course not." Kel said. "let me see what rooms we have available."

"That's very kind but we can stay on the falcon." Han said.

"Nonsense. It's my gift to you, until your ship's done. I hardly think you companions want to stay on a bunk on a ship when they can sleep in a bed." Kel said.

"He's right." Obi-Wan said.

"Yep." Lando said.

"Defiantly." Leia said.

"I agree." Anakin said.

Even Chewie growled.

"Fine what rooms do you have?" Han asked.

Kel typed on the computer.

"We only have 3 rooms left." Kel said, "One with 2 beds, a single and Wookiee sized. Another one with two beds, both single. And one with one bed, double sized. And we are all out of cots."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well Chewie and I could take the one with the Wookiee size bed." Lando said.

"Sure, but which 2 of the rest of us will sleep in the double?" Obi-Wan asked.

Han and Leia looked at each other.

_Later that night –Anakin and Obi-Wan's room..._

"Anakin quit moving so much. It's making noise and I can't sleep when you do that." Obi-Wan said.

"I can't get comfortable." Anakin said tossing and turning. "I still can't believe how the rooms turned out."

"Hey it was either us together or Han and Leia." Obi-Wan said. "Knock it off. It's not that hard to get comfortable."

"Yeah well you don't have to sleep on the floor!" Anakin snapped.

"Well we could switch rooms. We get the beds and your daughter and her boyfriend get the room with only a _double_ bed. And they would be all alone, without you seeing what they were doing–"

"I'll stop moving! I just don't see why you get the bed and I have to sleep on the floor."

"Because you're only 46 and I'm 62. Plus you kick in your sleep."

Anakin silently mimicked, "Because you're only 46 and I'm 62. Plus you kick in your sleep."

Anakin looked back up to see Obi-Wan unimpressed.

"What?" Anakin asked.

_The next morning..._

Anakin and Obi-Wan went down to the bar to see Han, Leia, Chewie and Lando were already there.

"Morning." Leia said, "Sleep well?"

"As well as I could, seeing as I was sleeping on the floor..." Anakin said.

"And having nightmares again." Obi-Wan said.

"I didn't need to be reminded." Anakin said.

"What was it about?" Han asked.

"Well first it was back when I saved Mayla Rekin from sithhood. But then I was on Mustafar and I was trying to free this slave and take her back to train as a Jedi." Anakin said.

"Strange dream." Leia said.

"Do you think it means something?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Obi-Wan, it's me! Of course it means something!" Anakin said.

"You're over reacting." Obi-Wan said.

Amber came up to their table.

"Good morning sleep well last night?" Amber asked.

"They did. But I slept on the floor so I didn't." Anakin said.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Amber said.

"Sure." Obi-Wan said.

"What would you like?" Amber said as the group looked at their menus.

"What would wake me out and take away some of this pain?" Anakin asked.

"I could get you coffee and an aspirin." Amber weakly suggested.

"I'll have that, and-" Anakin said looking at the menu.

The group all ordered their food.

_Later..._

"So I checked and apparently the falcon would be fixed for 7 days." Han said.

"That's too bad." Anakin said.

"Luke's ok with watching Mark for the extra time. But when I talked to him he seemed shook up about something." Lando said.

"Did you ask him what it was about?" Leia asked.

"Yeah. He said it was something about watching the wrong recordings." Lando said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both started to take a sip of their drinks.

"Really?" Han said.

"Yeah. He was suppose to watch file 5538 and the two after it. But he accidentally got the numbers mixed up and watched file 5583 and the two after it." Lando said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan choked on their drinks.

"What!" Anakin said.

"He didn't." Obi-Wan said.

"He did." Lando said.

"Why what's wrong with those files?" Leia asked.

"I've got a lot of explaining to do when we get home." Anakin said.

"We both do." Obi-Wan said.

"But what-" Leia started.

"Here you go." Amber said as she and M past out the group's food.

"Thanks." Anakin said as M set down his plate.

For a brief second M and Anakin stared at each other.

"There's something oddly familiar about this girl." Anakin thought.

Obi-Wan to did sense something about this girl. But it wasn't that she seemed familiar to him, but it was something about her that the sensed.

"Now if any of you need anything, tell us. It's currently our job to help you out in any way." Amber said.

"Any way." M repeated.

"Actually there was something I was wondering." Anakin said.

"Same here." Obi-Wan said.

"You go first Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

"Ok, what are your names?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh, I'm Amber Larkin." Amber said.

"And everyone calls me M. Actually I would prefer it if you called me that." M said.

"What was your question Master Skywalker?" Amber asked.

"Actually this is more of a personal question for "M". Have we met? You seem familiar to me." Anakin said.

"Damn! The one question that I didn't want him to ask, he asks." M thought.

"Well, um, we kinda did. But briefly and um you wouldn't remember who I was." M stuttered.

"When did we meet?" Anakin asked.

"That's not important. I have to go now." Then M left.

"You know for a nice girl, she's kinda jumpy." Han said.

"Don't take it personally. She basically does that to anyone who asks about her life before she got here." Amber said.

"Does she have a full name other than M?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, but I've been swore to secrecy." Amber said. "She would kill me if I told anyone. You'll just have to find out on our own."

"Thanks." Anakin said.

M went into the kitchen and started to clean some of the dishes, just so she didn't have to go back out there.

Kel entered the kitchen, he looked mad. He went towards M.

"What the hell were you doing out there?" Kel shouted at her, as he shoved her to the ground causing her to drop a plate and have it break on the ground.

"What did I do?" M asked.

"You know the rules about telling stranger whether you've met them or not. I'll teach you to defy me." Kel said moving threateningly towards her.

_Later..._

Obi-Wan was wandering around the halls of the inn. He was trying to find the disturbance in the force. He had a recorder in case he needed to record something.

Suddenly he felt something and heard voices. He Peaked in an empty room to see Amber tending 3 lashes across M's back. He stepped back, he felt like he should record this for some reason so he did.

"I hate when he lashes us. It's not easy being a slave. Ow!" M said.

"Sorry." Amber said.

"They aren't servants, their slaves!" Obi-Wan thought. "Anakin's not going to be happy about this."

The girls continued talking. Obi-Wan felt like he didn't need to listen anymore until he heard they say:

"You have to get out of here. Ask the Jedi to take you with them." Amber said.

"They won't take me, I know it." M said.

"But you're _Mayla Rekin _the girl that Anakin Skywalker from sithhood." Amber said.

"I know, I know!" Mayla said.

Obi-Wan stopped recording the conversation. This was who Anakin saved from sithhood. This was what was causing the disturbance in the force. This was Mayla Rekin!


	10. a half truth and a plan

Ok after getting several reviews in this story to have Padmé mobile and not in a coma, I've decided to give in. But before you start getting excited about Padmé being alright let me warn you, Padmé's NOT out of her coma. It will be in the next chapter.

* * *

Anakin entered his and Obi-Wan's room. Anakin couldn't find what the disturbance in the force was.

He looked at the clock in the room. It was early in the afternoon.

"I don't think anyone would mind if I took a quick nap." Anakin thought.

He looked around the room to make sure that no one was around. Then he went it Obi-Wan's bed instead of the floor to take a nap.

_On Coruscant..._

Luke was also tired at the moment; Mark had kept him up all night.

"I'm going to kill Lando for making me do this when he gets back." Luke muttered.

Luke sat down on the couch to watch some Holovid. But instead he instantly fell asleep.

Both men had the same dream.

* * *

"

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Anakin woke up to someone calling his name.

"Han! Leia! What are you doing in here?" Anakin asked.

"We heard you outside, and it sounded like you were in trouble. So we thought we'd check out what was going on in here." Leia said.

"Sorry just bad dreams." Anakin said.

"Well if you're ok, I guess we'll go." Leia said.

"Actually, I was wondering if Anakin and I could have a bit of a talk in private. If you wouldn't mind Anakin." Han said.

"Of course." Anakin said getting out of the bed.

"I'll leave you two, to talk." Leia said before starting to leave the room.

Han said in I hushed voice so Leia couldn't hear, "Here's what it is. I-"

Han was cut off as Obi-Wan burst into the room nearly running down Leia.

Everyone looked at Obi-Wan surprised. Obi-Wan wasn't acting dignified, something was clearly up.

"Anakin! I-" Obi-Wan started to say. But he was cut off, because when he stopped running his legs stopped, _but_ . . . the rest of his body didn't stop. So he fell onto the ground, very hard, face first.

Everyone else flinched as he did so.

Obi-Wan quickly got up, brushed himself off and said, "Ok, that hurt."

"Looked like it did. Although I admit, it did wonders for your face." Anakin joked.

"Now's not the time for jokes Anakin. I've discovered what the disturbance in the force is... among other things." Obi-Wan said.

"That is it?" Leia asked interested.

"Well before I show you, you have to see something. And Anakin you're not going to be happy about this." Obi-Wan said.

"What?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan played the recording.

* * *

_"I hate when he lashes us. It's not easy being a slave. Ow!" M__ayla__ said._

* * *

Obi-Wan paused the recording. He looked up at a very angry looking Anakin.

"They're slaves? How can that be? Slavery is illegal, even under Empire rule." Anakin said furious.

"Well it's true to some extent." Leia said.

Everyone looked at Leia.

"You knew?" Han asked.

"As a former senator you needed to be versed in all the laws of the empire. This was one of them." Leia said.

"Well what's the "official" law?" Anakin asked.

"Well, section 14, topic 3, paragraph 7, lines 23-24 of the official empire criminal code says,

_Slavery is hereby banned from all planets of the galactic empire. With the exception of the __planet named Mustafar. O__n which his majesty__ Emperor Palpatine __will allow it__, and may even send __criminals__ there to be a slave._" Leia said.

Everyone stared at her.

"You remember all that?" Han asked shocked.

"I had a lot of free time when I was younger." Leia said.

"I can't believe Palpatine never told me about this." Anakin said.

"Well with you being a former slave I don't think Palpatine thought you would be too pleased with the idea of allowing slavery." Obi-Wan said.

"Wait a minute. You wouldn't spoil of being a dignified Jedi just to tell us that slavery's allowed on this planet. What else did you want to tell us?" Han asked.

"Well, after listening in on their conversation for a while I heard this." Obi-Wan said fast forwarding it to the part that he wanted to show them. Then he played it.

* * *

_"You have to get out of here. Ask the Jedi to take you with them." Amber said._

_"They won't take me, I know it." M said._

_"But you're __Mayla Rekin __the girl that Anakin Skywalker from sithhood." Amber said._

* * *

The recording ended.

Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin.

Anakin was definitely shocked. All the blood had drained from his face, he was wide eyed, his mouth was hanging open and he had a blank look on his face.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It can't be." Anakin whispered as he sat down on the bed.

Then he looked at Obi-Wan and asked, "How is it possible?"

"I don't know. You're going to have to ask her." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh yes, what a pleasant conversation that would be." Han said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Leia asked.

"What are you going to do? Just walk up to her and say, hi M about you're secret past. Do you happen to be Mayla Rekin the girl I saved from sithhood? If so we'd like to take you back with us to train as a Jedi. Even though that would be breaking about 50 laws because Mustafar's still under empire rule." Han said.

"He's got a point." Leia said.

"We're going to have to force her to tell us." Obi-Wan said.

"Ok force as in your way or my way?" Anakin said.

"_My_ way. We don't want to hurt the girl Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"Just checking." Anakin said.

"But how are we going to "trap" her?" Leia asked.

Unknown to the group, Amber and Mayla had finished treating Mayla's wounds and was coming up to the room to see if they needed anything.

"Now remember Mayla. I mean M, don't mention anything about the welts. And also, you're coming off jumpy. Don't do anything for them to think that anymore." Amber said.

"I know." Mayla said.

They first checked Lando and Chewie's room.

"Sorry to interrupt anything." M said.

"No you weren't interrupting anything." Lando said.

"We were just wondering if you needed anything." Amber said.

"We're fine." Lando said.

"Ok. Tell us if you need anything." Mayla said.

"Will do." Lando said.

The girls turned around to leave.

"Wait." Lando said.

"What?" Both girls said turning around.

"M's back is bleeding." Lando said.

The girls looked at each other.

"Oh the bandage must have slipped." Amber said.

"Bandage?" Lando said.

"Oh, I was in the kitchen. And there was this really slippery spot next to some glasses about two days ago. And I accidently slipped and fell into the glass." Mayla said.

"That must have hurt." Lando said.

"Wasn't as bad as you would think it would be." Mayla said.

"We have to go now." Amber said.

Then the girls left.

Once the girls were gone Chewie growled something.

"You're right Chewie, they are nice. And that M... She sure is something else." Lando said.

The girls walked toward Anakin and Obi-Wan's room.

"That was close." Amber said.

"Too close." Mayla said, "And I think that the other 4 are starting to catch on. Or at least Master Skywalker."

"You don't have to worry about anything. Your secret is safe." Amber said.

Then they entered the room just in time to hear Anakin say, "So that's how we're going to get M to admit she's Mayla Rekin."

"WHAT!" Amber and Mayla said.

Everyone looked at the girls.

"Oh, M, Amber we didn't see you there." Anakin said.

Mayla and Amber stood there for a minute before Mayla took off down the hall. Amber, Anakin and Obi-Wan went after her.

Mayla went into her and Amber's quarters located at the end of the hallway.

"Mayla open this door!" Amber said knocking on the door.

"Go away! I've locked it so you can't come in." Mayla said from inside the room.

"You _do_ realize I know the passcode to get in." Amber said.

No answer came.

Amber opened the door.

"Stay in the doorway. I'll talk to her first." Amber said.

Amber went to Mayla and sat next to her.

"Mayla everything's going to be ok." Amber said.

"No it isn't." Mayla said.

"Why are you so afraid of us finding out who you are?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan warned.

"I'm not afraid of you finding out." Mayla said.

"Then what are you afraid of?" Anakin asked gently.

"I'm afraid of Kel finding out that you know." Mayla said.

"Why he seems like a nice guy." Anakin said.

"Obviously you haven't seen my back." Mayla said. "If he found out you knew, he'll kill me."

"So you got that kind of owner. The abusive one. I had my share of those too." Anakin said.

"You were a slave too?" Amber asked.

"It's not a well known fact." Anakin said.

"You have to pretend you don't know who I am. You can't say anything until you leave." Mayla said.

"Mayla I want, no I need to take you with us." Anakin said.

"Why do you need to take me?" Mayla asked.

"3 reasons come to mind. 1, we need a new pupil to train for the New Jedi Order." Anakin started.

"You want me to a Jedi?" Mayla asked.

"Us breaking down on Mustafar and coming here was no coincidence. The force made it all happen just so that we could find you." Obi-Wan said.

"What are the other reasons you want to take me?" Mayla asked.

"What Obi-Wan said was the second one. And the third reason is, no one should be a slave. And I can't just sit by and let this happen." Anakin said.

"What about Amber?" Mayla asked.

"I'll be fine on my own. This is meant to be." Amber said.

"Ok, I'll do it. I'll become a Jedi." Mayla said.

"This is great. Luke's going to be so proud that we found someone." Anakin said.

"Uh Anakin. I think you all are forgetting one minor detail." Obi-Wan said.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"If we take her there's a possibility that she could be killed. You know the same way they kept slaves on Tatooine." Obi-Wan said.

"He's right. They do use the same system." Amber said.

"But what are we going to do then?" Anakin asked.

They all sat in silence and thought.

Then finally Mayla spoke up and said, "You know Kel's always had a weak spot for Sabacc."

_The Next Day –At the bar..._

"Ah Master Skywalker." Kel said approaching Anakin, Obi-Wan, Leia, Han, Chewie and Lando with Amber and Mayla. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I've recently discovered that you're quite the expert Sabacc player. I was wondering if I could make you a deal." Anakin said.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Amber asked.

"It's my only hope."Mayla said.

"That were you thinking?" Kel asked.

"I want to challenge you in a game of Sabacc."Anakin said. "If I win we get M, and she gets freed."

Kel scoffed, "And everything just stays the same if I win. I'm going to need a better bet than that."

Not that it was shown but everyone's hopes of freeing Mayla were lost. That is except Anakin's hopes.

"I'm not an idiot. Of course I'm going to counter your offer." Anakin said.

"Anakin what are you doing? We didn't talk about this." Obi-Wan said.

"So name the stakes." Kel said.

"We win we get your girl. If you win you get . . . _our girl_." Anakin said motioning towards Leia then extending his hand.

"What!" Leia said.

"Deal." Kel said shaking Anakin's hand. "I don't let others view the games, so if you'll follow me to the back."

Anakin followed Kel.

Everyone was wide eyed.

"Did my father just bet me in a Sabacc game?" Leia asked.

"It appears so." Obi-Wan said.

They waited.

Then after a while the two men emerged.

"Well who won?" Leia asked.

* * *

Ok I'm leaving you there for now. As I wrote this I realized that this story is almost done. I'm about ¾ of the way done.

Question you guys who do you like more so far? Mayla? Or Amber?

Also later on the Jedi are going to decide who the grandmaster of the Jedi order is going to be. Who would you rather Obi-Wan? Mace? Luke? Or Anakin? I'm lending more towards Luke or Anakin. Vote on who you want to be it. The polls open the minute this chapter is published.


	11. back to Coruscant

Ok some of you guys didn't understand about the Padmé part. I _was_ going to have Padmé "live" in a premonition that Anakin and Luke had. But I won't have it after I got some hurtful reviews. One in particular from CherryBlossoms016 in which they stated that, they knew that I would snap. Let it be known that if I change the story line to make Padmé wake up now instead of later or (wake up at all), I will destroy the whole story.

Also I've decided to cut the story shorter than originally planned. I'm going to combine what was going to be 3 or 4 chapters into 1 or 2 chapters.

* * *

Anakin bowed his head in shame and said, "Leia I am so sorry."

Leia's eyes went wide with shock.

Then Anakin looked back up and said, "I will never bet you in a Sabacc game again."

Then he looked at Mayla and said, "Mayla you're free."

Mayla was shocked.

"I'm free? I'm actually free? Thank you Master Skywalker." Mayla said with tears (happy ones) in her eyes.

"You just got lucky Skywalker." Kel said.

"Oh sure. And it has nothing to do with the fact that I was Jr. Sabacc champion on Tatooine 3 years running." Anakin said in his cocky voice turning to face him. "Now when will the falcon be ready to go?"

"Tomorrow." Han said.

"Mayla. You're coming with us." Anakin said.

_The next day –__Landing__ platform the falcon is on..._

Everyone was finishing loading everything on the ship and Mayla was saying her goodbyes to Amber.

"I'm going to miss you Amber." Mayla said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too." Amber said.

"Mayla we're going." Anakin called.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Mayla said.

"No it's see you later." Amber said.

The girls hugged.

Then Mayla slowly went into the Falcon preparing for a new life.

_About 2 days later –Coruscant __– Repaired Jedi __landing platform..._

Luke ran through the temple to the landing platform. He had just dropped off Markus with Lando, Han and Leia. He and Mace were going to greet Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Am I late?" Luke asked.

"No. But you are out of breath. Remember it's not good for you to be out of breath from just running through the temple. You need to be ready at all times." Mace said.

"I'm sorry Master."

"They're here." Mace said as a speeder pulled up to the platform.

Luke watched as Anakin stepped out of their speeder.

Mace and Luke went up and greeted him.

"Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi. Happy to see you're back." Mace said.

"Good to be back. I hate..." Anakin stopped, "No I _dislike_ Mustafar. Not hate, hate is the dark side and I am not going back to that side. I dislike Mustafar."

"Doesn't surprise me." Luke muttered.

"Um would you excuse us for a minute? Thanks." Anakin said to Mace pulling Luke aside.

Mace walked away to Obi-Wan and Mayla (whom Luke didn't see).

"Look, Lando told Obi-Wan and I about how you got the files mixed up." Anakin said.

"Yeah." Luke said.

"I know that you saw something about Obi-Wan, your mother and I. I want you to know that that was all Vader. None of that was me, I swear to you. And believe me if I could take it back, I would. But I can't, I honestly wish I could." Anakin said.

"I know. I talked to R2 about it." Luke said.

"Yeah you see –Hold on you asked _R2 _about it?" Anakin asked shocked.

"Can you think of anyone else I could have talked to at the time?" Luke asked.

Anakin considered it for a moment, "Fair enough."

"R2 told me about how it what Vader and what had you done. He even told me that after you killed the separatists that you cried." Luke said.

"He saw that?"

"Yep. He recorded it."

"He wasn't even near me."

"Ok he stole the security tape." Luke admitted.

"He's stolen a lot of tapes and recordings." Anakin said.

"I think he might be a kleptomaniac with recordings. He always seems to have recordings of things that he wasn't even there for."

They both laughed.

"So are we ok?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, I think we are." Luke said.

"Great."

There was some awkward silence.

"So Leia told me that _I_ outrank _you_." Luke said.

"She told you about that?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, she also told me that you bet her in a game of Sabacc. Why?"

"I'll show you."

They walked towards Obi-Wan, Mace and Mayla (who Luke still couldn't see.

"Luke." Obi-Wan greeted.

"Master Obi-Wan." Luke said with a small bow.

"Mace was just telling me about your recent analysis of the "apartments" in the temple." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, and I don't believe– we've met." Luke said spotting Mayla, lightly pushing Obi-Wan aside and stepping towards her. "Luke, Luke Skywalker."

"Mayla, Mayla Rekin." Mayla said shaking Luke's extended hand.

Luke froze.

"Rekin? Mayla Rekin?" Luke asked shocked.

"Yes." Mayla said.

"How can that be?" Luke asked her but looked at Anakin as he said it.

"She hasn't told us yet." Anakin said.

"And I don't wish to tell just yet. I barely know all of you and the wound is still pretty fresh in my mind." Mayla said in almost a pained way.

"Of course." Obi-Wan said.

"I won't pry any further. But, sorry if I sound rude here, why are you here?" Luke asked.

"That's Anakin's doing." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Mayla explained about what had happened. Some things surprised Mace and Luke, especially...

"Hold on hold on! You bet your own _daughter_in a game of Sabacc to ensure the freedom of a girl you hardly know?" Mace asked. "You don't even legally own her." _(Thank you big time the reviewer by the name of big-time for pointing that out.)_

"I had a plan, if for some reason I lost the game." Anakin said.

"And what plan was that?" Luke asked.

"I would step in and be the slave instead then somehow get out of it." Anakin said.

"And how would you get out of it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Obi-Wan you've known me long enough to know I don't think that far ahead." Anakin said.

Everyone (except Mayla) groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Well at least you won." Mayla said.

"She's right." Luke said.

"Now I was thinking that we should train her. I mean she does have the right midichlorian count." Anakin said.

"And what exactly is that count?" Mace asked. "We need an exact count in order to accept her."

"We don't have an exact count for Luke and yet he's part of the order." Anakin said.

"Actually we do." Obi-Wan said. "We got the count when he and Leia were born."

"Oh right, I forgot, you were there." Anakin dryly said.

"Not this again." Obi-Wan said.

"You were there when I was born?" Luke asked.

"That's not important now." Obi-Wan said. "What's important is that we have a count for you."

"And what is that count?" Anakin asked.

"14, 500." Obi-Wan said.

"At the moment it doesn't matter what Luke's count is. What matters is what her count is." Mace said.

"I have a name you know." Mayla muttered.

"I didn't memorise the number." Anakin said. Obviously no one had heard her muttering.

"Then we need to test her count." Mace said.

"Fine. How do you do that? Some sort mental test?" Mayla asked.

"Blood test." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm sorry?" Mayla said shocked.

"We test your blood for a midichlorian count." Mace said, "Don't worry it doesn't hurt."

"What count does she need to have to be a Jedi?" Luke asked.

"You need to have a count of 7000 to be considered to be trained. The average Jedi has a count of 10,000." Mace said.

"That was Master Qui-Gon's count in fact." Obi-Wan said.

"Who's Qui-Gon?" Mayla asked confused.

"I'll tell you later." Anakin said.

"Ok, so I need at least a 7000 for you to consider me?" Mayla asked.

"If you have over 10,000 we'll let you in." Anakin said.

"When did we decide this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just now." Anakin said.

"Of course." Obi-Wan muttered.

"If she needs to be reconsidered to become an agent of the force, Sith or Jedi, don't you three need to have your counts reconsidered?" Luke asked.

"I don't think so." Anakin said.

"Why?" Mayla said.

"I have a count of 12,000." Mace said.

"13,400." Obi-Wan said.

"And I have a count of 27,700, when Yoda had a mere count of 17,700. My count is the highest ever on record." Anakin boasted.

"Anakin we've been over this. The only reason your count is so high is because your father is the force." Obi-Wan said.

"Still." Anakin said.

"And people wonder why I have issues." Luke muttered.

_Later –After the test..._

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Luke and Mayla were waiting for Mace to come back with the results.

"There you go." Luke said finishing bandaging Mayla's arm where they had drawn her blood.

"Thanks." Mayla said.

"No problem." Luke said.

Mace came back into the room.

Everyone stood up.

"Well?" Anakin said.

"Mayla..." Mace said, "... Welcome to the order."

"What's my count?" Mayla asked.

"13,500." Mace said.

Everyone was happy about this news. Except Anakin saw that something was disturbing Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan what's wrong?" Anakin asked while Mace and Luke congratulated Mayla.

"Anakin when we were on Mustafar I felt that the disturbance was more than a girl with 13,500. The disturbance was stronger than that." Obi-Wan said.

"What does that mean?" Anakin asked.

"It means that somewhere on Mustafar there's another force sensitive." Obi-Wan said.

* * *

I got all information on midichlorian counts on supershadow dot com.

For those still wondering about Mayla's past and Padmé's condition don't worry. Mayla's past will be revealed to someone who has gotten very close to Mayla in the next chapter (which takes place 3 months after this chapter). Padmé's final condition will be revealed in 1 or 2 chapters. Also something exciting is going to happen involving Leia and Han's relationship. And Lando and Luke's love lives (separate ones) will start to heat up in the next chapter.

Plus what do you guys think of R2 being a kleptomaniac?


	12. back to Mustafar

Only two messages this time guys ok. With the whole Han and Leia thing I meant to do this better but there are things that even in your writing you have to cut out. But I will post it in the _She Lived Short __Stories_, but I'll talk about that "story" later.

And I was recently re-reading chapter 6 of this story. And I never told you who was figure 1 and figure 2. Mace Windu was figure 1 and Obi-Wan Kenobi was figure 2.

* * *

It had been 3 months since Mayla was made part of the Jedi order. She and Luke had grown close, and they often trained together. Anakin had taken the job of being Mayla's trainer. She wasn't his padawan but she wasn't a knight. She was somewhere in the middle of the two.

Anakin had been made into a Jedi Master, and Mayla was almost finished her training. She would learn the basics then she would learn the rest through experience.

Obi-Wan was still trying to figure out who the other force sensitive on Mustafar was. But he wasn't able to search for the person because he was needed at the Jedi temple. But an opportunity was coming up because Leia was determined to go back there and get them to join the republic.

Speaking of Leia, something exciting had happened to her when they had returned to Mustafar, _Han proposed_. Apparently he had been planning this since a little while after Han was unfrozen. Han had asked Padmé for permission while they were at the ewok village. At the time the reason he asked Padmé was because she was the only parent like figure to Leia. And that was before he discovered that Padmé _was_ her parent.

And Luke really had nothing much interesting happen to him these past months. Well that is unless you count when Mayla accidently broke his nose during a training session. But the weird part about that was Luke got the feeling that this wouldn't be the last time this would happen. Also Luke moved into an apartment in the temple. It has across from Mayla's apartment and down the hall from Anakin and Obi-Wan's (now just Obi-Wan's) apartment. Anakin moved into Padmé's old apartment with permission from Luke and Leia.

_The Jedi Temple –__Night time_

Luke and Mayla were on guard duty of the temple. Exactly what they were guarding the temple from, they had no idea. But they still had to do it (to their regret).

They were ok with being on guard duty with each other. They had become very close. Mayla had even said once to Luke that he was a lot like Amber when she and Amber first met. Mayla considered Luke her best friend after Amber. But Mayla didn't know that Luke liked her a little more than that.

Luke had developed a crush on Mayla. The only person that knew for sure about this was Han. Luke had told Han about this on order to get his advice of what to do. He was still waiting for this advice. But what no one knew was that Luke hasn't the only one who had a crush on Mayla.

Luke paced the hall that he and Mayla were in. He was getting very tired. He looked over at Mayla. She was fast asleep against a pillar that Mayla had meant to catch her balance against.

Luke silently laughed.

Mayla stirred.

Luke just dismissed it when nothing else happened. But then she started turning roughly in her sleep and started muttering.

"No! No don't! No! No stop! No! No!"

Luke started getting concerned. So he tried to wake her up.

"Mayla. Mayla. Mayla!" Luke said shaking her awake.

Mayla woke up.

Mayla breathed heavily.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bad memory." Mayla said.

"What memory?"

"How I became a slave."

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"No. I have to tell you sometime." Mayla said.

"Ok." Luke said cautiously.

"It happened on my 14th birthday. Actually _our_ 14th birthday. I had an older twin sister, but she was only older by 5 minutes. Her name was Nikkia Sasha Rekin."

"Wait her name was Nikkia Sasha?"

"No, where I come from we have middle names, and Sasha was her middle name."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"I have no idea." Mayla said.

"What's yours?"

"Candayla."

"Hold on. You're full name is Mayla Candayla Rekin. Mayla Candayla?"

"It was an accident, now can I finish?" Mayla said.

"Sorry." Luke said.

"Anyway, things were all perfect that day, until it happened. Stormtroopers invaded our house. They killed my parents, and then they found us. Now the thing about Nikkia and I is that we like almost identical, except our hair color, I'm a blonde while she was a redhead.

They asked us who was Mayla, because they didn't know if Mayla was a blonde or redhead. Neither of us spoke. They asked us many times until they threatened to kill us both. I was about to tell them that I was Mayla. But before I could Nikkia stepped out and said she was me. They took her into the next room and killed her.

Then they took me away to Palpatine leaving everything in ruins. When I was set before Palpatine he didn't want to kill me, I don't know why. Instead he sold me to Kel Fyaar to be a slave. I worked as a slave for the next 10 years and befriended Amber. Then your father came to Mustafar and the rest is history." Mayla said.

Then Mayla turned away with tears in her eyes trying not to cry.

"I'm so sorry Mayla." Luke said. "If there's anything I can do."

Mayla just cried thinking about her family.

"Mayla think about just how lucky you are. You're alive, you're safe, you're free and you're with people who would never hurt you. I know I won't hurt you." Luke said.

Mayla then turned to Luke and cried in his arms. And for most of the night they just stayed like that with Luke reassuring her that everything was safe now.

_The next day –Jedi meeting..._

"Ok moving on to the next order of business." Mace said.

"And what would that be?" Luke asked.

"Mayla's training. I really don't think that she needs much more of it." Mace said.

"I agree, but she still needs to take some sort of trial." Obi-Wan said.

"But what?" Anakin asked.

"Well Leia is going to Mustafar to get them to join the republic. Maybe she should go with them to face where she's been for the past 10 years. Mustafar to her is like the cave on Dagobah." Luke said.

"What cave?" Anakin asked.

"I'll tell you later." Luke said.

"I think Luke is right." Obi-Wan said.

"But you and Anakin are going." Mace said.

"No we're going to find the other force sensitive." Anakin said.

"So then why don't Luke and Mayla go then?" Obi-Wan said.

"That's a good idea. All in favour?" Mace said.

"Aye." Anakin, Luke, Obi-Wan and Mace said.

"All opposed?" Mace said.

No one said anything.

"Then it's agreed. Luke Skywalker and Mayla Rekin will go to Mustafar. Now last order of business." Mace said.

"And what is that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"If we're going to be a Jedi Order we need to vote on who the grandmaster is." Mace said.

"And how is that done?" Luke asked.

"I have no idea. But I was thinking a secret ballot." Mace said.

"Ok." Anakin said.

"We'll also need Mayla so that it isn't a tie." Mace said.

They got Mayla, set down all the rules and voted.

"Now we count the votes." Mace said.

Mace counted out the votes the said, "There was 2 votes for Obi-Wan and 3 votes for Anakin."

"So does that mean _I'm_ the grandmaster?" Anakin said.

"With Obi-Wan as your second." Mace said.

"How did that happen?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan, Mayla and Luke looked at each other.

_A few days late__r –On Mustafar..._

"I still can't believe that I'm back here." Mayla said.

"I know it seems like yesterday we were here." Han said.

"I know." Leia said. "Now we need to get a move on. We're supposed meet the governor in ten minutes."

They soon made their way to the palace of Mustafar. The governor stayed in the palace with his slaves during his reign as governor.

"Welcome to Mustafar." The governor greeted them, "We've been waiting for you Senator Skywalker. It's an honour to meet you all.

"Governor TorinStryder. May I introduce my company?" Leia asked.

"Of course." Stryder said.

"My fiancé Han Solo, and his co-pilots, Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca the Wookiee. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. My father Jedi Master, I mean, Grandmaster Anakin Skywalker. My brother Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. And Jedi in training Mayla Rekin." Leia said.

"It's a pleasure." Stryder said. "I believe you've had a long trip and it is night time. I've got rooms prepared for you, my servants will attend to you."

"They are servants not slaves right?" Mayla asked.

"They are legally slaves but I treat them like servants. They are well taken care of I assure you." Stryder said. "Now my servants will show you to your rooms."

Then he signalled to 3 slaves that came over. They were wearing matching robes with their hoods pulled over their heads to conceal their faces.

Something passed over the 4 Jedi. They turned to each other.

"I think one of those 3 might be it." Luke whispered.

"I agree." Anakin whispered.

"Anakin and I will check them out." Obi-Wan whispered.

Then the 4 turned away.

"You taken care of the pilots." Stryder said to one of them. "You take care of the women and you take care of the other Jedi."

The group parted ways as each slave lead their group in different directions.

One of the slaves (a girl Mayla could tell) led Mayla and Leia up to 2 rooms that were connected by a door. This slave was to attend to the girls.

Once the girls settled in the girl said to Mayla, "Well, well, well, look the cat dragged in."

"Excuse me?" Mayla said.

The slave girl laughed. Then said, "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"Have we met?" Mayla asked.

The girl flipped off her hood to reveal that she was-

"AMBER!" Mayla exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Kel went broke. He had to sell all his slaves. What are you doing here?" Amber said.

"I'm on a mission." Mayla said.

The two friends caught up.

_A few days later..._

Leia had been negotiating with the governor Obi-Wan and Anakin had been trying to find out who the force sensitive was and Han, Lando, Mayla and Luke were just trying to stay awake during the negotiations.

Mayla for the first time noticed that there was something different about Amber. Something that she hadn't noticed before. And her suppositions were confirmed when Obi-Wan and Anakin discovered that Amber was that other force sensitive. She just never really showed the signs before.

_That night..._

Everyone was hanging out in one of the rooms when Leia came in.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"They joined. Mustafar joined." Leia said.

"That's great." Luke said.

"And he's had all the slaves freed. That means we can take Amber back with us." Leia said.

"That's great." Mayla said.

Soon everyone was backing doing what they had been doing.

Luke stared at Mayla who was leaving the room.

"Look if you like the girl that much just ask her out before I do it for you." Han said.

"I –" Luke said.

"Go." Han said.

Han got Luke to go after Mayla, but when they turned the corner to where Mayla was a surprise waited for them.

"So 7:00 a week from today is when we'll go out?" Mayla asked.

"Yep." Lando said.

Luke and Han were wide eyed. They backed away around the corner.

"I'm sorry kid." Han said.

"This isn't over." Luke said.

"What do you mean?" Han asked.

"I still have one move." Luke said.

Then Luke turned around the corner and went down the hall.

When Han finally caught up to Luke he saw another shock.

"So dinner at 7 when we get back?" Luke asked.

"I'll see you then." Amber said.

* * *

Ok I hate this chapter but I needed to get this all in. Anyway next chapter is the one that you've all been waiting for, Padmé's final condition is revealed.

And in case you guys didn't get the whole love triangle thing here it is:

Luke likes Mayla, but Lando also likes her. Lando is now dating Mayla, so Luke decided to date Mayla's best friend even though he likes Mayla. But who Mayla likes more is still a mystery.


	13. I'm sorry

Ok guys, I really hate to do this but I have to. I won't be able to update for 3 weeks. I'm going to this thing with some friends for one week and we're leaving tomorrow. Then when I get back I'm going on vacation with my family for two weeks. I tried to post a chapter before I left but it turns out I can't. So I'll see you guys with a new chapter in 3 weeks.


	14. a painful policy

I'm back! And it's good to be back. I'll try to finish this story before school begins and no one has time to read it.

Also I suck at writing physical fights. Verbal fights I'm good at but not physical so have pity on me in this chapter.

* * *

One year. One year had gone by since Padmé went into a coma. 

Luke and Amber as well as Lando and Mayla were both going strong. Luke had almost completely forgotten his feelings for Mayla. Han and Leia were married now, and both Mayla and Amber were Jedi masters. And both the government and the Jedi order were running strong.

But with every sunshine there's a shadow lurking near. And the Skywalker family was about to discover what that shadow was...

_Jedi Temple –Lightsaber Training Room..._

"Now let's try Luke and Mayla." Anakin said instructing Amber, Luke and Mayla on their lightsaber skills. "Get in fighting stanza."

Mayla and Luke got in fighting stanza.

"Good luck." Mayla said.

"You too. But try not to break my nose." Luke said, "You've already done that 13 times."

"I thought it was 12."

"No, remember 2 weeks ago? When we were talking and I wasn't looking where I was going and I walked into that pillar and broke my nose."

"Oh yeah."

"Get ready to fight you two." Anakin said.

They both ignited their emerald blades.

"Go." Anakin said.

Their fight was very professional. They blocked, attacked and everything else. Anakin called out tips and advice from the sidelines.

Mayla was about deliver a blow to Luke, but he was too quick. He made a back flip over her. But when he landed she swung and but Luke blocked. Neither of them made any move to break the connection. Then Mayla shoved Luke backwards, and then kicked him in the face. Luke fell back in pain.

"Luke!" Mayla said as she deactivated her blade and rushed to his side.

"Are you ok Luke?" Amber asked as she and Anakin joined the other two Jedi.

"Yeah I think I'm fine. But I think-" Luke said. "Yeah, you broke my nose again Mayla."

"Sorry." Mayla weakly said.

As Amber helped Luke up Anakin said, "Well since Luke is unable to fight Amber, Mayla get in fighting stanza."

"Good luck." Amber said.

"You too." Mayla said slightly worried that Amber might try to get revenge on because of what just happened.

"Get ready to fight." Anakin said.

They ignited the emerald and azure blades.

"And-"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan interrupted coming into the room.

"What is it Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"Leia just tried to contact you." Obi-Wan said.

"Well whatever she wants to tell me, she can tell me later. Right now I'm busy and she can wait." Anakin said. Then he turned away from Obi-Wan.

"But Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"What is it that is so important that can't wait?" Anakin asked a little frustrated.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan said, "_It's Padmé._"

_Outside Padmé's Room..._

Luke and Anakin rushed towards the group outside of Padmé's room. The group consisted of Han, Leia, 3PO, R2 and the young female doctor that had been working with Padmé, Dr. Amadis.

"We came as fast as we could." Luke said.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked.

"I need to talk to all of you about Padmé. You see she slipped into the deepest level of a coma 10 months ago if you remember. She has not made any progress; in fact she has just gotten worse. She has made sign that she's going to recover. Now you must understand that Coruscant and there's a large demand for medical treatment, and the hospital has a policy. If a patient is in a comatose state for over a year and does not seem likely to recover, they are to be taken off a life support." Dr. Amadis struggled to say. They could tell that this was something Amadis didn't agree with but had to do it.

"I don't understand, you're going to basically let Padmé die?" Anakin asked. His voice was a mix of sadness, disbelief, anger, fear, shock, pain, alarm, panic and distress.

"I'm sorry but its policy. I honestly disagree and am pained to have to do this." Amadis said.

"Isn't, isn't there anyway possible way to stop this from happening?" Luke asked.

"No." Amadis said. The doctor paused then said, "Well there is one way, but it's highly unlikely that it's possible."

"What is it?" Leia, Luke and Anakin asked so eager and sudden that they caused Amadis and Han to jump a bit.

"Well..." Amadis said regaining her balance and checking her watch, "its 4:00 so, if she wakes up within the next 16 hours, she would no longer be in a comatose state and the policy would no longer apply to her. But it's very unlikely. I'm so sorry; I suggest you say your goodbyes now while you still have the chance."

Then the doctor left them in silence.

"3PO what are the odds that Padmé will wake up?" Han asked.

"Captain Solo, I thought you told me to never tell you the odds." 3PO said shocked.

"Things change, what are the odds?" Han said.

"749 289 175 235 086 to 1." 3PO said.

As everyone else talked about Padmé, Luke turned toward Padmé's room, leaned on the door frame and stared at Padmé.

After all this time, after all that had happened, how could his mother leave him now?

_Later that night -Luke's apartment..._

Luke had troubles sleeping that night.

He turned over to face his bedside table. He looked at the holos. He looked at one of him and Anakin, and then he looked at one of him, Leia, Han and Padmé on the first rebel base they were on. He picked up both of them and looked at them. For a moment he just stared at them.

He got out of bed.

_A little time later –Padmé's room... _

Luke entered Padmé's room to see that Padmé wasn't alone.

"Leia." Luke said standing in the doorway.

"Luke." Leia said looking up at him.

Then Leia stood up, and the two walked towards each other.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Leia said.

"Me too. Does Han know you're gone?" Luke asked.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him." Leia said.

The two lingered in silence, then Luke looked over at Padmé and Leia followed his gaze.

"No sign of waking up." Leia said.

"I can't imagine going on without her." Luke said.

"Me too."

"I'm really going to miss her."

"Me too."

"Me three." A voice said from the door.

They turned to see Anakin standing in the doorway.

"Dad. What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I came here. I assume that's why you're both here as well." Anakin said.

"Yeah." Leia said.

He walked past them and sat down on Padmé's left side, held her left hand in his hands and stared at her.

Luke and Leia did the same thing except on the right side of Padmé. And they each held her hand with one hand.

_The next morning..._

Han, Chewie, Lando, Mayla, Amber, R2, 3PO and Obi-Wan entered the room to see the three Skywalkers asleep holding Padmé's hands. Luke though was asleep on an angle though as if if he moved anymore he would fall.

"We thought we might find you here." Han said loudly that he woke them up.

But as Luke woke up he lost his balance and fell on the floor. Everyone (except the droids) cringed.

"Ok, that hurt." Luke said from the ground.

"Sorry." Han said.

As the girls helped Luke up and checked to see if he was alright Leia asked, "What are you all doing here?"

"Well it's 7:30, 30 minutes until it happens. So we can to say goodbye and see if you 3 were here." Obi-Wan said.

"But Amber, Mayla you didn't know her." Anakin said.

"We're here for 2 reasons. 1, we're here for support." Mayla said.

"Oh, and what's the other reason?" Luke asked.

"We have nothing better to do." Amber said.

"Oh." Luke said.

The group agreed that they would each say their goodbye one by one and alone. Leia, Luke and Anakin were to go last (in that order).

_Leia's turn..._

Leia sat by Padmé.

"For most of my life I never had a mother it was always me and my adopted father. And as I grew up I heard many wonderful stories and you, Padmé Amidala, and I made you my idol. Then I met you and you were better than I could have ever imagined. You were so kind, caring, loving, strong, comforting, you were like the mother I never had. And then to learn that you really were my mother, you can't even begin to imagine how happy I was. But then it was all torn away, but I'll always remember the time we had together." Leia said.

Then Leia remembered some of the times they had together.

* * *

_"I understand. I know your mother wished that she could watch you grow up." Padmé said._

_"You knew her?" Leia asked shocked._

_Padmé realized what she had said and quickly responded saying, "I knew her. You're almost identical to her."_

* * *

_"How long does it take for the pain to go away?" Leia asked._

_"It never does. After a while you come to realize that no matter what you do it isn't going to change the fact that they're gone. You just have to move on." Padmé said._

_"How long did it take you when your husband died?"_

* * *

_Leia smiled._

_Padmé laughed._

_"What?" Leia asked._

_"Nothing. It's just… It's just you have your mother's smile." Padmé said._

_"I really wish I knew her."_

* * *

_"Oh hi Leia. What are you doing up?" Padmé asked._

_"I hope I didn't wake you. I, I couldn't sleep. I'm so worried about Luke and Han." Leia said._

* * *

Then after one last goodbye she stood up and left the room. 

Then Luke came in.

_After Luke's goodbye..._

Anakin came in. He and Luke looked at each other then Luke left.

Anakin sat down next to Padmé and, with tears in his eyes, said,

"Many years ago we met by me asking you if you were an angel. And now after all these years I know you are. It's not fair that you have to go now, not after what you've been through to make all of us this way, to turn me back. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you, and I want to thank you for the things you've done. I love you, and to let you go is the hardest thing I'll ever done. Goodbye Padmé."

Then he bent down and kissed her. Then he slowly got up and left.

_Outside..._

Everybody was in tears (except the droids who aren't capable to produce tears).

"I can't be here when she goes." Luke said.

Soon everyone agreed and decided to not watch what was about to happen. So they left but Leia stayed behind to see Padmé one last time.

Once everyone was out of sight Leia turned and looked at Padmé.

"Goodbye... mom." She tearfully said.

And then she saw it...

_...Padmé's hand twitched..._

* * *

Hey guys if you want you can think of what you want the others to have said to Padmé. Also try listening to a sad song while you read them say goodbye. My suggestions are: _Please Remember by LeAnn Rimes, What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts or (you can see it on YouTube__) from__ the new movie High School Musical__ 2__: Gotta Go My Own Way._

And in case you don't understand, no I'm not killing off Padmé; in fact she's waking up.


	15. not letting go of the past

Ok I've decided that since you're all eager to find out the plot of Episode 8 I'm putting something at the end of each of the remaining chapters. No it's not an official plot or trailer, it's "interviews". Every chapter I'm going to have an interview about the 8th episode in the she lived series. There's going to be 5 (maybe 6) "interviews" about 5 or 6 things about the next episode, with 6 interviewees. Here is who's doing what:

Padmé with plot/the title, Leia with settings/places, Luke with old characters, Anakin with new characters and Mayla & Amber for relationships/secrets. (The last one might be split if there's going to be another chapter left over.)

Then in the last chapter I'll have the trailer. Tell me what you think.

This chapter's going to be rather short but it's so I can fit in all the interviews.

* * *

_9:00 –At the temple__ –Lightsaber __Training__ room_

Luke and Amber were sparring; well Amber was Luke really wasn't putting in much effort. The azure blade was overpowering the emerald blade so much that it was pathetic. And Anakin who was sitting on the sidelines with Mayla wasn't doing anything about it.

Obi-Wan entered the room. He decided that he should take over this situation.

"Amber! Luke! Anakin!" Obi-Wan said.

Everyone looked at him.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"You should be training them, not sitting around, and letting your personal feelings get the best of you. Mayla trade places with Luke. Leia's on the communicator for you two."

The two Skywalkers slowly got up.

They soon got to the place where Leia had contacted them.

"Hey Leia, what's up?" Luke said.

"Luke! Dad! I can't believe it! I don't know how it happened, but it did!" Leia said excitedly.

"Wait, wait, wait, back it up. What's going on?" Anakin asked.

"It's mom! She woke up!" Leia said.

"**WHAT!**" Luke and Anakin said with shock.

"How?" Anakin asked.

"When?" Luke asked.

"I don't know how, but it happened after everyone left I was taking one last look at her." Leia said.

"Leia please tell me this isn't a joke." Luke said.

"It's not, I swear. You have to come here right away. Mom wants to see everyone and she's been asking about you two." Leia said.

"Who else is there?" Luke asked.

"Han, Lando, Chewie, R2, 3PO and myself. I was able to find the guys working on the falcon. And I went to dad's, well now mom and dad's apartment to find dad but instead I found the droids. Where have the two of you been?" Leia said.

"We've been training with Amber and Mayla. We'll be right over." Luke said.

"Ok see you here." Leia said.

Then Luke ended the call.

"I can't believe this." Luke said.

"Me neither." Anakin said. Luke didn't hear how distant Anakin's voice sounded, he, Luke, could only think about Padmé.

"Let's go now!" Luke said.

Then Luke rushed in the direction of where he would go to get to the entrance of the temple. But suddenly he stopped, he sensed something...

_Padmé's room..._

"So what was it like in a coma mom?" Leia asked.

"It was torture. I wasn't awake but at the same time I wasn't asleep. All that there was was a big black nothingness." Padmé explained.

"So it's like being frozen in carbonite." Han said.

"I wouldn't know, I've never been in carbonite. And I don't plan on going through that anytime soon." Padmé said.

"Good." Han said.

"So Leia, when is Luke coming?" Padmé asked Leia.

"He's already here." A voice from the doorway said.

Everyone looked to se Luke standing at the doorway.

"Luke." Padmé breathed.

"Mom." Luke said.

Luke instantly rushed over and the mother and son embraced with many joyful tears.

"I can't believe-" Luke said.

"I know. But Luke what did I tell you before I slipped into this coma?" Padmé said.

Luke remembered their last encounter.

* * *

_They walked a little bit more until they could see the falcon only about 30 steps away. Padmé kept stumbling everywhere. Luke and Leia helped her when she needed it. Padmé stopped there._

_She leaned against a tree to keep her balance._

_"You two go on a head. I need a little break. I'll be there in a couple minutes." Padmé said._

_"Ok, but be careful." Luke said._

* * *

"You said, _I'll be alright. I'm not going to die._" Luke said. 

"You know how much I hate to break promises." Padmé said. "Speaking of promises, where's your father?"

"Yeah, where is dad?" Leia asked.

Padmé looked at Leia with shock and said, "_Dad_? When did you start calling Anakin dad?"

"I'll explain later. But Luke where is he?" Leia said.

"Oh, dad, right. Well, he's, he's kind of-" Luke stopped then sighed and said, "He's not coming. He didn't want to come, I don't know why."

Padmé happy expression dropped.

"Oh. I understand." Padmé said. "Well I'm sure you all have things to do, and the doctors want to run some tests on me so I think it would be best to go now."

"You're right." Leia said, "Tell us if anything happens."

The group left but when they were halfway down the hallway Luke realised he'd forgotten something in Padmé's room.

He went back to the room to see Padmé crying.

He backed out of the room. He knew why his mother was crying. He felt all of his anger boil up inside of him and went to confront Anakin.

_Later –__The temple__ –Room of a thousand fountains..._

Ok technically there weren't a thousand fountains, in fact the room was barely fixed. But Anakin found that the room was peaceful. He tried to meditate but that was hard for him because so many things were on his mind and meditation was never a strong spot for him. It also didn't help that he sensed someone standing over him very angry.

"Luke. What's wrong?" Anakin asked standing back up.

"Oh what's wrong let's see. You didn't come to see your own wife, you embarrassed me by making me go alone and you made Padmé basically kick us out of the room so she could cry over that fact that her own husband didn't want to see her. So I guess nothing's wrong." Luke snapped at Anakin.

"You don't understand why I didn't come."

"Then enlighten me."

"I can't face your mother not after everything I've done. You don't even know half of the things I've done. I've choked her, I've hit her, I've held her prisoner, and I've placed a bounty on her. I've hurt her, I took everything away from her, I've dragged her down into my mess and I exiled her to that sandpit for 19 years, not to mention hurt many people she loves. I mean how can I face her after all of that? How could she forgive me, a broken man that's half a man half a machine with a terrible past?"

"Dad she's gone through all of that, plus more. She didn't do this for nothing! She loves you!" Luke said.

"But I don't deserve her!" Anakin said.

"I don't care! Look, you're going to see her tonight or else!" Luke said aggressively.

"Or else what?"

"I don't know, but believe me if I have to use the dark side, I will."

And with that Luke turned around and left.

"What am I going to do?" Anakin asked himself.

Then suddenly he remembered something.

* * *

_"It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you. Many things will change when we reach the capital, Ani. My caring for you will always remain." Padmé said._

* * *

Was it possible that she still loved him? I mean she did refuse to let Anakin die and she never gave up on trying to turn him back to the light side. But it couldn't be possible that she still loved him, it couldn't! ..._could it?_

_Anakin and Padmé's apartment..._

Padmé's tests all came back good, she would still need a check up in a month's time and there were still some things that weren't back to normal yet. Those things were that she wouldn't be able to sleep properly for about a week, her body would only allow her to eat twice a day for the next couple days and her body temperature would be very low for the next 12 hours. But Padmé was expected to make a full recovery.

Padmé was released and was allowed to go home, as long as she came in the next day for some quick tests.

Luke let Anakin know (through Obi-Wan) that if he still refused to see Padmé that Anakin could stay at the temple until he would see her.

"And here we are." Leia said as she and Luke led Padmé in.

"It's just how I remember it, except it looks like it's been lived in recently." Padmé said looking around.

"Oh yeah. Dad and I have lived in here over the past year. Not at the same time but you get the idea." Luke said.

"I understand." Padmé said.

Then they heard something from the living room.

"What was that?" Padmé asked.

"I don't know." Leia said.

"Let's go find out." Luke said unhooking his lightsaber just in case.

But when they entered the living room they saw that it wasn't something Luke needed his lightsaber for.

They stared in shock at who was there.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

But the man ignored Luke he stood there staring at Padmé as if he couldn't believe she was really there.

"Padmé?" He said.

Padmé stared in shock at him. Then she managed to say something.

"Anakin."

"We'll leave you two alone. We'll be back tomorrow morning at 10:00." Leia said and then the twins took off.

"I can't believe it's you." Padmé said.

Anakin slowly turned away from her.

* * *

Well Anakin and Padmé are alone together but what will happen? Will they fight? Immediately be back together? Will someone leave? Find out next chapter.

* * *

And now an interview with Padmé on episode 8's plot and title. 

**Interviewer:** So we're coming to the end of the story. And soon we'll be into episode 8, can you tell us anything about the end of episode 7?

**Padmé:** Sorry but ever since the beginning of the series, all the endings of the Finale trilogy episode, as it's called, have been under lock and key.

**I:** Fair enough. So what's the title of episode 8?

**P:** The official title is _Star Wars: Episode IX: The Jedi Rebel: She Lived?_

**I:** The Jedi rebel? Does that mean that a rebellion is brewing.

**P:** No, it's just called that to throw you off. Of course there's rebellion in the air.

**I:** Well I'm really interested to know the plot now. What can you tell me?

**P:** Well, it takes place a long time from the end of episode 7. What happens is while Leia comes home from a mission, someone blows up her ship trying to kill her.

**I:** So far it sounds like Episode 2.

**P:** Well the plot was inspired by episode 2.

**I:** What happens next?

**P:** Well, Leia suspects that it's the two new handmaidens that nobody knows who hired them. Meanwhile at the temple everybody's worried about Luke and his padawan who disappeared on a mission 2 months earlier. Then Anakin and his padawan are sent to retrieve them, and end up discovering and barely alive Luke. But his padawan is no where to be found. But they do find them and the padawan gets punished for reasons I can't say. While they're doing their punishment, another attack is made, this time on me. So the guys send us (Leia, 8 month pregnant with twins Mayla, Mayla's padawan and myself) away into hiding. But we get kidnapped. And Anakin ends up making a snap decision that ends in 5 Jedi padawans leaving the order and rebelling against him. Hence the title.

**I:** Well I can't wait until episode 8.

**P:** I think it's the best episode in the series so far.

**I:** Next chapter I interview Leia on the settings and places of episode 8.

* * *

I know corny but you now know the plot. 


	16. a talk

Ok this chapter is going to be really short.

And at parts here there's fluff. Just warning you, and there's also implying about mature things.

* * *

Padmé knew something was up. Why wasn't Anakin talking to her?

"Anakin what's wrong?" Padmé asked.

"Nothing." Anakin said.

"Then we aren't you talking to me?"

"I didn't come here to talk. I came here to see you one last time."

"I don't understand."

"I came here so that we can say goodbye." Anakin said.

"Goodbye!" Padmé said shocked, "Anakin I don't understand. What do you mean goodbye? I don't want to say goodbye."

"Oh, then I understand. Goodbye Padmé." Anakin said then he headed towards the door.

But Padmé reached out and grabbed Anakin's arm as he passed her. She pulled him towards her so he faced her.

"What's going on? Why are you leaving?" Padmé asked.

"It's better this way. Trust me." Anakin said.

Padmé looked in his eyes and saw her answer.

"You think that I don't love you anymore. You don't believe I've forgiven you. You don't think that you're worthy of me. Tell me I'm wrong." Padmé said.

"I could tell you that you're wrong, but I'd be lying." Anakin said.

"Ani it's not like that at all. Anakin I love you, I forgive you, you know that."

"No Padmé." Anakin pulled away from her and turned away, "Not after everything I've done. I don't deserve anyone, least of all you."

"Anakin." Padmé said.

"It's better this way. We'll be much happier."

"I won't! Not as long as you have my heart." Padmé said with tears in her eyes.

"Forget about me Padmé you can do better." Anakin said turning back to face her. Padmé saw some tears forming in his eyes.

"What about us? What about everything we've been through?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Anakin a long time ago, I took your heart and you stole mine. I can give you your heart back but you'll never be able to give mine back."

"Padmé, we can't. Not after what happened." Anakin said.

"Anakin you took my heart away from me don't break it." Padmé struggled through her tears to say.

"I love you Padmé." Then Anakin turned away and put his head in his hand, "But you can't love me."

After she calmed herself down at bit she pulled Anakin towards her again.

"But I do love you." Padmé said.

"But Padmé-"

Anakin was cut off as Padmé kissed him.

"You may not deserve me but don't I get to pick who I want to love?" Padmé then moved closer to Anakin so that there was less than an inch between them, "And I pick you. I truly deeply love you. But..."

"But what?" Anakin asked resisting the urge to close the gap between them.

"Do you love me?"

Anakin remembered that she had asked him that exact question about 5 years ago. This time he wasn't going to screw it up.

"I love you." Anakin said, "But-"

"No! But nothing! I love you, and you love me. Nothing should be able to stop us. I don't want you to leave." Padmé said.

"And I don't want to leave."

Padmé moved even closer in to Anakin so that he could feel her breath.

"Then don't leave." She breathed.

Anakin couldn't fight the urge anymore.

"Then I won't." He whispered.

Then he kissed her and she returned it.

When they parted Anakin took Padmé's right hand in his hands.

"You're cold." He said worried.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to find some way to warm me up." Padmé said in a seductive voice.

Anakin raised an eyebrow at Padmé.

Padmé smiled then kissed Anakin, and he returned it with a great deal of passion.

* * *

I'm going to stop here. I think we all understand what happens next. I mean let's look at the facts. This is the first time they're like this and alone in 24 years. I think you understand what they're going to do.

* * *

Now it's time for an interview with Leia on the setting and places of episode 8.

**Interviewer:** Well welcome back. Now before I get to the interview I have one note to make. Last interview said that the title was _Star wars: Episode IX: The Jedi Rebel: She Lived?_ But DanaeMariSkywalker pointed out that 8 isn't IX in roman numerals, it's actually VIII. So Danae you'll be getting thanks PLUS a tidbit from the next chapter. If you see any mistakes in these interviews point them out and you'll get tidbits of the next chapter.

So here's Leia with an interview on the setting and places of episode 8. So Leia can you tell us anything about the rest of episode 7?

**Leia:** Well I can tell you one thing about the next chapter. You remember back in episode 4 that R2 tried to show Luke and Padmé a message but never got to?

**I:** Yes.

**L:** Well next chapter we're going to see that message. And also next chapter we look through the bags containing the stuff that Vader had in his TIE fighter. And we find some interesting things.

**I:** Now moving on to the story. When is episode 8 set?

**L:** It's set 15 years after the end of episode 7. And there have been major changes in the world and the Skywalker family. But you'll have to find out what those changes are in the family in the other interviews.

**I:** Those will be interesting. Now like all most Star Wars episodes are we going to see a lot of exciting planets?

**L:** Actually the average number of planets in an episode is 3. And we are going to see 3 planets, 2 new and 1 old. But there will be mention of other planets, and characters will go to other planets but we won't see them while they're there.

**I:** What planets will we see?

**L:** We'll see a lot of Coruscant such as the chancellor's office, the Jedi temple, Anakin and Padmé's apartment. And we'll some new places on Coruscant such as Lando's apartment, Kaymerin's apartment and Taylor's apartment.

**I:** Who are Kaymerin and Taylor?

**L:** You'll have to wait and see.

**I:** What new planets will we see?

**L:** We'll see Arteina (R-tea-na) which is sort of a cross between Coruscant and Naboo. And we'll see Hakrit (Hack-right) which is a cross between Tatoonie and Geonosis.

**I:** What will you be doing on these planets?

**L: **I can't tell you. You'll have to find out.

**I:** Well tune in next chapter for Luke with old characters.


	17. the morning after

Ok guys. This chapter's first part was written without the internet, so if I mess some things up, tell me. And I _might_ send you a preview from the next chapter. Although I might not be able to, because there's not too much I could send off without revealing spoilers.

* * *

Padmé woke up to the soft morning light of Coruscant. For a minute Padmé couldn't remember where she was but then it all came back to her. She smiled at the thought about what had happened last night.

She turned to see Anakin still sleeping, and then turned back again. She smiled and closed her eyes to get more sleep. But her attempt was ruined as she felt Anakin's strong comforting arms wrap around her. She could feel his slow steady breath against her neck. Apparently Anakin wasn't asleep

"You're finally up." He whispered into her ear.

"You are too." Padmé said.

She turned over to face him. She still didn't understand how he was back to his former self. But then again she didn't understand a lot of things about the time that had passed while she was in a coma. She didn't even know how long she had been in a coma. All she knew was that both Luke and Anakin had lived in her apartment, they had returned to Coruscant, there was some sort of an order and senate running and Anakin had returned to his former appearance.

"How long have you been up?" She asked him.

"About 10 minutes. That reminds me. There's something I want to give you before I forget." Anakin said.

"What?"

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning." She said.

Then he leaned down to kiss her again. But they were stopped mid kiss when they heard a certain pair of droids.

"Hush down R2, you're going to wake up Master Ani and Mistress Padmé." 3PO said.

R2 beeped something.

"Don't you tell me to be quiet you overgrown pile of scrap metal! It's your excessive beeping that's going to wake them up." 3PO said.

"You know, there are sometimes that I just want to shut those two down just to get some peace and quiet." Anakin said.

Padmé laughed.

"Believe it or not, there are sometimes I wish that too." Padmé said.

The two laughed.

"Let's just stay here a couple more minutes, then we'll deal with the twins. And I'm not talking about Luke and Leia." Padmé said.

"Deal." Anakin said.

But just when they had got comfortable (going to do g rated things) Padmé suddenly saw the clock.

She sat up so suddenly she almost flung Anakin off the bed.

"Sorry." Padmé said.

"What made you do that?" Anakin asked.

"Is that clock right?"

Anakin looked and then said, "Yeah, why?"

"Ani! Luke and Leia are going to be here in 15 minutes!"

The two rushed to get ready and just made it as 3PO announced that Luke, Leia and Han were here.

"Send them in." Padmé said.

As they entered the room Padmé heard Luke muttered thank goodness. When she greeted Luke said asked him why he muttered.

"Well, I was worried that, seeing the state things was between you two when we left, that we might find only pieces of one of you." Luke said.

"No don't worry, we-" Padmé looked at Anakin then looked back, "Patched things up last night."

Everyone in the room understood what she meant, which left Luke with an uncomfortable feeling. But for some reason Han and Leia didn't mind.

They all sat down at the table.

"Just wondering, who did you expect to see in pieces?" Anakin asked.

"No one in particular." Leia said.

Han suddenly coughed something that sounded a lot like _Anakin_.

"Of course." Anakin muttered.

"So maybe we should get to why we're here, thank you 3PO." Padmé said as 3PO set down some drinks for everyone. Everyone helped themselves to a drink each.

"Of course." Anakin said.

"Where should we start?" Leia asked.

"How about with, how long have I been out for?" Padmé said starting to take a drink.

"Oh not that long just... a year." Anakin said.

Padmé choked on her drink.

"What?" She said shocked, "How long?"

"One year." Luke said.

"12 months." Leia said.

"365 days." Han said.

"Did you rehearse that?" Anakin said.

"No." Luke, Leia and Han said.

"That's ok, I guess. A year isn't too long. I mean I didn't miss anything important. It's not like you two got married." Padmé said about Han and Leia.

Anakin and Luke looked at each other. Han and Leia did the same then they gave Padmé a sheepish smile.

Padmé's smile dropped, "You two got married didn't you?"

"A couple months ago." Han said weakly.

"Look we didn't know if you were even going to wake at that point, and everything was ready and we were ready. I'm sorry." Leia said.

"I guess that wasn't really your faults. But you could have told me earlier." Padmé said. "Now other than that has anything really important happened?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Chronologically, alphabetically or in order of importance?" Luke asked.

"This is going to take a while isn't it?" Padmé asked.

"Yeah." Anakin said.

"Ok chronologically." Padmé said.

They started to explain everything and some things really surprised Padmé. But they left out most of the Jedi parts.

When they were finished explaining Padmé was a little overwhelmed.

"I am _never_ going in a coma again! You guys are hopeless without me." Padmé said.

"We know." Everyone said.

"Although I am proud of you all for some of the things you've done." Padmé admitted.

"There's still more. But we'll tell you when we get to the temple." Luke said.

"The temple?" Padmé asked.

"Yeah, we're going to take you to the Jedi temple. Lando's going to meet us there." Luke said.

"Why at the temple?" Anakin asked.

"Well that's where we're going, plus don't forget that his girlfriend lives there." Leia said.

"Lando has a girlfriend?" Padmé asked.

"Yeah, Luke does too." Han said.

Luke elbowed Han in the ribs.

"Ow!" Han said.

"You have a girlfriend?" Padmé said.

"Oh don't sound so surprised." Luke said. "I am after all the youthful Jedi Master son of Padmé Amidala and Jedi Grandmaster Anakin Skywalker."

"Jedi _Grandmaster_?" Padmé asked.

"Oh ok we're going to shut up now before one of us reveals that dad bet Leia in a Sabacc game." Luke said.

"You WHAT!" Padmé said.

"Ok let's get going." Leia said ushering Padmé and Anakin to get up.

"Luke aren't you coming?" Anakin said.

"Give me two minutes I'll catch up." Luke said.

Everyone left.

Luke pulled back his left sleeve to reveal a comlink.

"Skywalker to Rekin. Mayla do you read me?" Luke said into the comlink.

_"Rekin to Skywalker I can hear you Luke. What's up?" The voice of Mayla said from the comlink._

"Is Lando there?"

_"He just arrived."_

"Good make sure he, and only he greats us. I'll introduce you and Amber to my mother. Go to the hall by the youngling training room and make it look like you're in a deep conversation about something about the Jedi."

_"Ok, Check that. Rekin over and out." Mayla voice said._

"Ok." Luke said then he pressed another button and said, "Skywalker to Windu. Master can you read me."

_"Windu to Skywalker I read you." Mace's voice said over the comlink._

"Make sure everything's in place including you, for my mother."

_"Will do. Windu out."_

Luke pressed another button.

"Skywalker to Kenobi. Obi-Wan do you read me?"

_"Kenobi to Skywalker I read you." Obi-Wan said._

"Are you all set?"

_"Yes."_

"Ok Skywalker over and out." Luke said.

Luke pressed the second last button.

"Skywalker to Larkin, Amber do you read?"

_"I read, what's up Luke?" Amber asked._

"Nothing much, what's new with you?"

_"Luke we're trying to pull something off and you want to make small talk?"_

"Ok."

_"Skywalker this conversation is over and out." Amber said._

_Later –At the Jedi temple..._

"Luke, Anakin I'm impressed. You did this all by yourself?" Padmé said.

"Of course not, we had help." Luke said.

"From who?" Padmé asked Anakin.

"You'll see." Anakin said.

"There's Lando." Han pointed out.

"Lando, good to see you." Padmé greeted.

"Padmé, like wise." Lando said, "I don't believe you've met my son, this is Markus."

Soon the group had to part ways, Han and Lando had to help Chewie with the falcon and Leia got a call from work so they were left with Padmé and her Jedi.

Soon they were walking down the hall by the old youngling training room.

"I think we should tell you two of the Jedi that helped us." Luke said.

"They're Jedi?" Padmé said.

"Of course. They're the first 2 Jedi to be trained in the New Jedi Order." Anakin said.

"Tell me about them." Padmé said.

Anakin briefly explained about Amber and Mayla leaving out the parts about them dating Luke and Lando and leaving out all parts on Obi-Wan and Mace.

"I can't believe you did that." Padmé said after Anakin explained.

"Yeah well it's kinda my job." Anakin said.

"Speak of the sith there they are." Luke said pointing out the girls.

Padmé stopped Luke and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, ok I set it up. But still you should meet them." Luke said.

"Fine." Padmé said.

"Mayla! Amber!" Luke called.

Padmé watched Amber and Mayla greet Luke and Anakin. She could tell that one of the girls had to be Luke's girlfriend. She immediately took a liking to one of them.

"Amber, Mayla this is my mother Padmé Skywalker. Mom this is Mayla Rekin and Amber Larkin." Luke said.

"It's great to finally meet you, we've heard so much about you."

"It's an honour."

"Pleased to meet the two of you too." Padmé said shaking their hands. Padmé started to really like the one that had spoken first and started to secretly wish that she was Luke's girlfriend.

"Dad could you take over for a moment I have business to attend to." Luke asked.

"Actually I've got some business to attend to so why don't you stay here with your girlfriend and best friend. Then once I'm done you can attend to business." Anakin said.

"Actually my business is with my girlfriend." Luke said.

"So how's this." Padmé said. The guys looked at her. "Anakin attends to his business, and Luke does the same. And I'll talk to your friend and try to find out what's been going on with the Jedi seeing that neither of you guys will tell me."

"Ok." Luke said.

"Sounds good." Anakin said.

But when they spilt up Luke didn't go with Mayla like Padmé had thought.

After everyone was finished with their business Mayla and Amber left the Skywalkers and went off on their own.

"So that was your girlfriend?" Padmé asked Luke.

"Yeah. Isn't she great?" Luke asked.

"Yeah..." Padmé said. Then muttered, "Great."

Luke and Anakin showed Padmé around and what they had done.

"Impressive. You did all of this in only a year." Padmé said.

"Actually in 8 months. We didn't have it for the first 4 months." Luke said.

"Incredible." Padmé said.

"I know." Anakin said. "It's been hard but worth it."

"It would have been easier if you didn't feel guilty and mopped whenever we started or continued on an area. You weren't the only one who did this." Luke said.

"I know but still." Anakin said.

Padmé sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So that leaves one last thing. The council room is the only room you haven't seen that we've worked on." Luke said.

They lead Padmé into the room.

Padmé looked around in wonder. She was so focused that she didn't notice Anakin and Luke back away a bit from her and Obi-Wan and Mace into the room.

"It's beautiful. I can't exactly tell what's different because this is the first time I've been in here, but wow." Padmé said.

"I know. Anakin and Luke did a magnificent job on the room."Obi-Wan said from behind her.

Padmé went wide eyed. She had not heard that voice in 6 years.

Padmé slowly turned around to find herself face to face with her old friend Obi-Wan Kenobi. And standing behind him with an old acquaintance of hers, Mace Windu.

"Hello Padmé. It's great to see you alive and well again." Obi-Wan said. "And that's saying something considering the circumcisions we usually meet in.

Padmé was not a loss for words. All she could do was smile.

Obi-Wan took this as a good sign and went for a handshake (feeling that that was the most appropriate thing to do for comfort level. And the fact that both Anakin and Luke were standing there helped a bit for the choice.

But instead of getting a handshake Padmé went for a hug.

At first Obi-Wan was surprised but he soon returned the hug. Then Obi-Wan realised that a hug wasn't so inappropriate at all seeing as he and Padmé were old friends, and the only thing that had stopped them from losing it while on Tatoonie was each other. Especially since Obi-Wan knew some things about Padmé and Luke that Anakin didn't.

He, Obi-Wan, knew the biggest thing that Padmé hid from Anakin about during Tatoonie, but that's another story.

Anakin started to get a little jealous with this interaction and moved forward to do something, but Luke instantly put his arm in Anakin's way to stop him.

"It's good to see you again Ben, I mean Obi-Wan. I mean, I guess it's Master Kenobi again isn't it?" Padmé said once they ended the hug.

"I guess it is." Obi-Wan said.

Then Padmé turned towards Mace. Things between her and Master Windu weren't that great. Whenever they had been together they weren't really there for the other (unless you count that time on Geonosis, but he was really there for Obi-Wan). The two of them were just sort of there. They only talked when they needed to talk.

At first neither of them knew how to greet the other, but they ended up having an awkward handshake.

"Master Windu, it's good to see you again." Padmé said.

"I agree Senator." Mace said.

"How many times must I tell people that I'm no longer a senator?" Padmé said. "It seems weird to see you here and not have Master Yoda (may he rest in peace) not near by."

"I quite agree." Mace said.

"Actually the only time I think you've been in the same place as each other without Master Yoda was on Geonosis. But then of course Yoda showed up." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin and Padmé glanced at each other remembering that there was another time. But of course only they knew that because it was the time Padmé had told Anakin she was pregnant.

"It's wonderful to see you both again, but I don't understand how you're both alive." Padmé said.

Luke, Anakin and Padmé saw Obi-Wan and Mace looked at each other almost in ... _alarm?_

They had to be seeing things.

"What do you mean by that Padmé? You've known the two of us were alive for 5 going on 6 years." Obi-Wan said.

Padmé was taken back by this a little.

"You did?" Luke asked.

"I did?" Padmé said confused.

"Yes. It was all in the message, remember?" Obi-Wan said.

"What message?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, what message?" Padmé asked even more confused.

"The message I left on R2." Obi-Wan said.

"You left a message on R2?" Padmé said.

"You mean you didn't see it." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh no, this is the expression of someone who is in the know." Padmé said sarcastically.

"I don't understand. How could you have not gotten the message?" Obi-Wan said.

"I don't know." Padmé said.

"You must have stopped R2 from giving you the message." Obi-Wan said.

"I've never stopped R2 from giving any message." Padmé said.

"That's not true." Luke interrupted.

Everyone looked at Luke.

"There was that one message R2 tried to give you but you didn't see it." Luke said.

"When?" Padmé asked.

"After-" Luke's eyes widened. "I destroyed the Death Star, when we were clearing the base."

Padmé remembered what Luke was talking about.

* * *

_"__Attention all personal! We are to clear the base in 10 minutes and relocate." __They heard said._

_Suddenly R2 came up to them and beeped something._

_"R2 we don't have time to talk. We've got to go." Padmé said._

_"But…" R2 beeped._

* * *

"Well it's R2's fault. He tried to show me it at the worst time then didn't try again." Padmé said.

In the end Padmé was caught up on everything that had happened in the last year. Leia later in the day brought her to the senate building and was introduced or reacquainted with people.

_Later that night –Anakin and Padmé's apartment..._

Anakin heard someone enter the apartment. He slowly started to reach for his lightsaber when it turned out to be Padmé.

"So you're finally back." Anakin jokingly said.

"I forgot how much senate work takes out of you. And I was only talking to people. I can't possibly image being the chancellor when we elect one." Padmé said sitting down on the couch.

"Oh yeah Leia was telling me about that. So when do you think the senate will elect one?" Anakin asked sitting next to her.

"Maybe sometime next year." Padmé said.

"Oh right, I forgot how slow the senate is."

"It is not!" Padmé said cuffing him in the back of the head. "And anyways, why do you care when the new chancellor is elected?"

"Padmé, I'm the grandmaster of the Jedi Order I need to be close with the chancellor so that Jedi, Senate relations are good." Anakin said.

"Like how close you were to Palpatine?" Padmé asked.

"Yes... no!" Anakin said not thinking what he was saying at first. Then recovering when he got a look from Padmé. "No, no, no not like Palpatine. No I mean like Yoda was with the chancellor before Palpatine. You know the guy you made a vote of no confidence for."

"Ok 1, it was a motion, not a vote. And 2, I was trying to forget about that." Padmé said.

"Sorry." Anakin said.

"It's fine, you didn't know."

At this point Padmé didn't care what Anakin said. And Anakin didn't care what Padmé was saying. They were just happy to be together.

Yes everything _was_ perfect...

_...until..._

_One month later –Padmé's doctor appointment..._

"I'm what?" Padmé said shocked and a little distraught.

* * *

That's the end for this chapter. Find out what's up with Padmé next chapter. And now it's time for the interview.

* * *

**Interviewer:** Today we have Luke with old characters. Now before I start asking about episode 8, can you clear something up for me?"

**Luke:** Sure, what?

I: In Leia's interview she said that in this chapter that you and some others would go through those bags of the stuff from Vader's TIE fighter. But that never happened, why?

**L:** Well nothing is permanent until the chapter is published. Just last night, one of the minor character's story was changed making episode 9 go in a different direction somewhat.

**I:** So let's get to business, you're here to talk about the old characters in episode 8. So who's returning?

**L:** Almost, and I mean almost everyone is coming back. We've got Padmé, Leia, Anakin, Han, Lando and Chewie returning. Also returning is R2, 3PO, Obi-Wan, Mace, Qui-Gon, Mayla, Amber and of course myself.

**I:** So what's new with the characters?

**L:** Well some are now married, some have kids, and some have padawans and some have problems. But you'll have to see who is what. But I can tell you that Amber and Mayla's stories are expanded.

**I:** Well tune in next time for Anakin with new characters. Now that's going to be fun.


	18. we'll get through this

Ok I've found two actresses that I'm going to use pictures of for Amber and Mayla. The pictures are in a link on my profile.

* * *

"There has to be some mistake. I can't be-" Padmé stopped. 

"There's no mistake we've run the test 5 times and it all comes out the same." Dr. Amadis said.

"But how? When? Why?"

Padmé put her head down. She had not expected this at all.

"How much longer do I have left?" Padmé asked.

"I'd say about 8 months." Amadis said.

Padmé sighed and put her head down.

"I'll need you to come in next week so I can run some more tests."

Padmé nodded taking in what was happening.

The doctor left.

"What am I going to do?" Padmé wondered.

_Meanwhile –At the temple..._

Anakin and Luke were finally looking through the stuff from Vader's TIE fighter. Since there was 4 bags worth of stuff Amber and Mayla offered to help out. They all each had a bag and were looking through it. But there was mostly nothing, spare robot parts, spare ship parts, holos, recordings, written orders from Palpatine, prizes from Vader's victims, and other worthless stuff.

Mayla was going through her bag. There was almost nothing other than spare parts in the bag. But as she got deeper in the bag she saw something, a glint of sliver.

As they were going through the bags a few people (like Obi-Wan, Leia and Mace) had come in. Of course they were confused as to why 4 Jedi masters were sitting on the floor going through bags of junk. Most didn't ask questions but some did. Obi-Wan thought they had lost it.

As they did this they kept conversations.

"So I was thinking of going to Ilum to get a crystal for my new lightsaber." Anakin said.

"Good, because you can't keep using the training ones. And you sure as the force can't use your Sith one." Luke said.

"What happen to your last one?" Amber asked.

"Well, Obi-Wan took it and gave it to Luke." Anakin said.

"And he cut off my hand making me drop it down a shaft." Luke said. "I remember being so unhappy that I lost my father's lightsaber. But then I discovered that Vader was my father so that feeling left."

"Anakin what did it look like?" Mayla asked.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because I think I've found it." Mayla said.

"WHAT!" Amber, Anakin and Luke said.

Mayla held up a familiar sliver lightsaber.

"Toss it over." Anakin said.

Mayla threw it to Anakin who caught it. He looked at it, then stood up and turned it on. He gave it a couple swings then turned it off.

"I forgot about this." Anakin said.

"How did you get that?" Luke said.

"Well after our duel, I had the guards retrieve it. I thought that you needed a lightsaber until you built your Sith one. I can't believe I forgot about this." Anakin explained.

"Well looks like you don't need to go to Ilum after all." Amber said.

Anakin smiled and clipped his old lightsaber to his belt.

They went through some more things.

Then Amber found something that looked of value. It was a simple gold locket but Amber felt that this was important to someone out there.

"Ok I understand some things to take as trophy, but what's with the necklace?" Amber asked.

"What necklace?" Luke asked.

"This necklace." Amber said holding it up by the chain.

Mayla wasn't paying attention and didn't look up.

"Let me see." Anakin said.

Amber tossed it over to Anakin who caught it.

He looked close at it. There was some sort of writing around the outside of the locket.

"I don't know where this came from." Anakin said.

"Where what came from?" Mayla asked.

Anakin held up the locket.

Mayla's eye widened.

"Can I look at that?" Mayla asked.

Anakin tossed it over.

"Where did you get this?" Mayla asked after looking at it.

"I don't know." Anakin said.

"You've seen this before?" Amber asked.

"You guys! Look!" Mayla said.

Mayla held up the locket as everyone moved closer. Then she pulled out from under her shirt, her own locket. To everyone's shock, they matched.

"I don't understand. How?" Luke asked.

"Look at this writing along the outside, look at what it says." Mayla said.

"What does it say?" Amber asked because Mayla wasn't exactly showing them.

"It says, **TO MY ELDEST DAUGHTER, NIKKIA SASHA REKIN**." Mayla read. "This was my sister's. Mine says TO MY **YOUNGEST DAUGHTER, MAYLA CANDAYLA REKIN**."

"Oh right Palpatine made me keep it as a reminder as to what happens when I defy him." Anakin said.

"I can't believe you have this." Mayla softly said.

"You mean, _had_ it." Anakin said. "It's in better when it's in the hands of someone who values it."

Mayla smiled, "Thank you."

Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat.

They looked up to see Padmé.

"Good morning Mrs. Skywalker." Mayla said.

"Hi Padmé." Anakin said.

"Hey mom." Luke said.

"Hi everyone." Padmé said, "Um, Anakin, could I see you privately?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." Anakin said standing up confused.

Padmé and Anakin left.

"That was weird talking to dad but not me. I wonder what's up." Luke said. Then he turned his attention back to the girls, "So what's in the locket?"

"A picture of my family." Mayla said opening it.

Sure enough there was a picture of 13 year old Mayla and her family.

"I can't believe I found this." Mayla said.

"Who's the redhead? She's cute." Luke said.

Amber swatted Luke in the back of the head.

"That's my sister." Mayla said.

"Of course she is." Luke muttered.

_Out in the hall..._

Padmé pulled Anakin behind a pillar in the temple.

Anakin looked at her, she was close to tears.

"What's wrong Padmé?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine, really." Padmé said.

"You don't look fine."

"Ani I just got back from my doctor's appointment."

Anakin started to worry, there's no way that everything could be alright if she was crying. What if Padmé was dying?

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing, it's just, it's just. Anakin I'm, I'm..." Padmé struggled to say.

"You're what? Padmé please tell me, whatever it is I promise we'll get through it."

Padmé calmed down a bit.

"Anakin I'm..."

"You're what?"

She took a deep breath.

"Anakin I'm, I'm."

"You're what?"

Padmé calmed down then said.

"I'm pregnant."

Anakin was silent.

"I'm sorry you're what?"

"I'm one month pregnant." Padmé said.

"How, when, where?" Anakin asked.

"I think you know how. And I think it happened the first night I was out of the coma, and you know where."

"This is, this is wonderful. Padmé the force is giving us another chance to raise a child together. It's giving me a chance to really be a father, you know be the one that they have growing up."

"Anakin you don't understand how dangerous this is for me and the baby. I'm not 27 this time, I'm- older. There's higher risk of something going wrong. Ani I could die from this. And – And what is with that smirk?" Padmé said.

Anakin laughed a bit, "Padmé, the tables have turned."

"What do you mean?"

"This time it's _you_ worrying about you dying and _me_ saying it will be alright." Anakin said, "Padmé it will be alright. You survived labour with twin while you were dying of heartbreak."

"That's true. But Anakin I was younger and stronger then."

"Padmé, you are the strongest person I know. You'll be fine; the baby will be fine I know it."

Padmé was silent. Then she nodded and said, "You're right. We're going to have a baby."

"We're going to have a baby." Anakin repeated.

Padmé smiled and said, "We're going to have a baby."

The couple embraced and kissed.

In just 8 months there was going to be another Skywalker in the galaxy.

* * *

Ok now it's time for Anakin with new characters.

* * *

**Interviewer:** Ok we're back again this time with Anakin on new characters. So it seems as if there's going to be a new Skywalker in town. 

**Anakin:** That's right. They'll be born in the last chapter. Although we don't regard them as an old character in episode 8. The baby and Markus are both technically new characters in 8.

**I:** Why is that?

**A:** It's because they speak for the first time in 8.

**I:** So who are the new characters?

**A:** Well first we've got Markus Calrissian, Lando's son.

**I:** Explain more about him.

**A:** He's Lando's son. He works with his father, Chewie and Han as Leia's security guards. He's also in love with his best friend's sister.

**I:** Who is she?

**A:** I can't give you her name nor her brother's name but I can tell you about her. She's a law abiding basically the sweet girl next door. But she is dragged down in her best friends' troublemaking. She also is part of the Jedi rebellion.

**I:** Who else is there?

**A:** There's Kaymerin, a good guy, but trouble finds him every now and then. He's the least likely of the padawans to turn Sith. Although there are times when he jumps into action without thinking. And a very skilled pilot, and part of the Jedi rebellion. He also has a bit of a secret crush on probably the author's favourite new character Taylor Porbal (pour-bowl).

**I:** Who's Taylor Porbal?

**A:** Well she seems like she's a normal padawan. But she happens to have a big secret that a few people know, but you'll have to wait and see what it is.

**I:** Who else is there?

**A:** Well there are two other Jedi that are always at each other's throats. They both are rebels and are a lot like but don't see it because they don't like each other.

**I:** Is there more?

**A:** There are more but I can't tell about them.

**I:** Is there anything that you can tell us about 7, 8 or 9?

**A:** Well next chapter in 7 takes place 5 months after this chapter and focuses on mostly Padmé and Mayla. In which Padmé and Mayla have a talk. And like all the second movies in the Star Wars trilogies in 8 someone has their arm cut off. But 9 right now is top secret.

**I:** Join us for the last interview next time with Amber and Mayla with secrets and relationships.


	19. something's up

Hey guys, one quick note. Saturday was my birthday, so I couldn't get a chapter up.

* * *

For the last 5 months all people could talk about was the new Skywalker that would be here soon. But there was something else that surprised people and made them talk even more. Two months after Padmé had discovered she was pregnant; it turned out Leia was too. Padmé at the moment was 6 months pregnant and Leia was four. Except Han and Leia weren't having a baby, they were having two.

All of this started to make Amber and Luke uncomfortable. Everyone assumed that since Leia had a husband and was expecting Luke would be taking the next step with Amber any day now. But that wasn't even an option with Luke and Amber. They didn't know each other well enough and had only been dating for 9 months. And even though they had told everyone this several times some (like Leia, Lando, 3PO and surprisingly Anakin) still hinted that they thought Luke would propose.

But there were 2 people that knew that Luke wouldn't have even considered it. Padmé did like Amber, but wasn't too thrilled that Amber and Luke were dating. And Mayla, well, lately she had been a little touchy about the subject of relationships. Padmé saw that something seemed to be troubling Mayla. She and Mayla had grown a little close over time. And Padmé wanted to get to the bottom of this.

_Padmé's office..._

Padmé was sitting at her desk reading names on a couple datapads. She and Anakin had yet to pick out names for their baby. It was harder than they thought it would be since they had already used their favourite girl and boy name. But they did start to narrow it down. So far they had about 10 boy names (which included Ben, Anakin and Owen. They also had about 20 girl names (which included Shmi, Sola, Padmé and Beru.)

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Padmé said setting aside the datapad she had finished reading.

She looked up to see Mayla come in.

"You wanted it see me?" Mayla asked.

"Oh, yes." Padmé said remembering that she had called Mayla. "Please come and sit down."

Mayla sat down as Padmé put away what she had been reading.

"So you're _still_ deciding on names?" Mayla asked as she caught sight of what Padmé had been reading.

"Oh, yeah. It's hard you know. We've already got a Luke and Leia. We never planned on more than one, let alone 3." Padmé said.

"You know what you could do is- never mind, you wouldn't like it." Mayla said.

"What?"

"Well, you see, on Malasta (Mal-a-stat), my home planet; it's sort of a tradition to name your child after someone. Except the name is a little bit changed. For example I have this relative and my sister Nikkia, her name is a bit of a version of their name." Mayla explained.

"I'm guessing that this relative's name was something like Nicholas or Nikki." Padmé said.

"Yeah. My parents did the same thing with my name. My mother's name was Candayla, so my name is Mayla. Of course there's a tradition that the 2nd daughter's middle name is their mother's middle so that kinda sucked for me." Mayla said.

"So what are you saying I should do? Name it some mixed up version of my or Anakin's name?"

"No, no, no, I meant maybe a mixed up version of someone else's name. Like if it's a boy, Luka." Mayla said. "Or if it's a girl, Teia, or Lela or Lena."

"Well I think if it's a boy we've basically settled on Ben, but Lena. That's an idea, and really good idea." Padmé said her voice starting to drift off. "What do you think? Lena Skywalker?"

"It does have a nice ring to it."

"Lena, you know I think that name would sound good even if you were yelling. You know I think we'll go with that."

"Um, sorry if I sound rude, but doesn't Anakin have a say in this?"

"Oh, he'll call the baby whatever I tell him too."

Mayla laughed.

"So, uh speaking about guys, how are things with you and Lando these days?" Padmé asked casually.

"Oh, well, they're, they're, you know... Not that great."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand. You haven't gone through it, seeing as you married the only guy you've ever dated or whatever."

"So that's what you think is it?" Padmé asked.

Mayla looked at Padmé confused as a playful grin spread across Padmé's face.

"You _have_ only been together with Anakin, _right_?"

"Well, there _have _been a few others. But as you see the only one that's lasted was Anakin."

"You've never said anything about other guys."

"You think it would be wise to talk about other guys I've dated in front of my husband, no forget husband, Anakin. You don't know how much trouble I could get the guys, Anakin and myself in. As you probably know by now Anakin isn't exactly the non-jealous type." Padmé said. "But enough about me. Back on topic. What's up with you and Lando?"

Mayla sighed.

"Well ever since you and Anakin have been back together I kept looking at you. And then I look at Han and Leia. And everything seems to be perfect. Well then I good and look at us and, something's not right. It's something that you and Anakin have, and Han and Leia have. But I can't find in Lando and me."

"Well it is hard to find it. It takes time, it doesn't happen overnight. And it's never there it first, it slowly but surely comes."

"Actually I wasn't finish."

"Go on." Padmé said.

"But then I see him, and something's there. I can't explain it. I think I'm in love with him, but I'm afraid to be." Mayla said.

"Why are you afraid of being in love with Lando?"

"That's the problem. It's not Lando."

When Padmé said nothing, Mayla turned away.

"Oh, well that's certainly a problem." Padmé said.

"The worst part is that the guy I like isn't single. I don't know what to do." Mayla said.

"Well, I can't help you Mayla. This is something that you have to figure out yourself."

"But how? I don't know what to do, how can I figure it out?"

The calmly Padmé looked at Mayla and sincerely said 4 words.

"Listen to your heart."

_Later that night__ –Amber and Mayla's apartment_

Mayla entered the apartment to see Amber.

"Back already?" Amber asked.

"Obliviously." Mayla said putting her bag down on the table and walking toward her room.

"You weren't gone too long." Amber said watching her.

"You were too." Mayla called through the door as she changed. "Date go well?"

"It went the way it always does. How was yours?" Amber called.

"Oh you know, it went, ok." Mayla said.

As Mayla emerged from her room changed back into her Jedi robes, she saw that Amber was giving her "the look".

"What?" Mayla asked.

"Mayla Rekin, don't try to pull that one on me." Amber said.

"I'm not pulling anything."

"I've known you for 11 years! I think I know when something's up."

"It's nothing."

"You're 25 as of last week, quit acting like you're 12." Amber said.

Mayla sighed.

Then she admitted, "I broke up with Lando."

"What! Why?" Amber asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mayla said.

Amber was silent; she understood that Mayla didn't want to talk about why. And Amber knew she shouldn't press for answers, no matter how hard it was for her not to.

"So, how did it go?" Amber asked.

"Oh, not that great. I mean, I calmly told Lando that I thought we should break up and well he didn't handle it too well."

"How bad?"

"I don't think I'll be seeing Lando for a month."

The girls laughed.

"Well it's late and I should get to bed." Amber said.

"Yeah me too." Mayla said. Then she sighed and put her head down.

Amber looked over at Mayla. Then she walked over to Mayla, put a hand over Mayla's chin and pulled it up to face her.

"Don't worry, if there's anyone in this galaxy that'll find the one. It'll be you; I know you'll find him. And I know that you'll find him soon." Amber said.

"But who? And when?" Mayla asked.

"I don't know. But he'll be kind, he'll care about you. He'll be- I don't even know the words to describe it. But he'll be the one, and you'll know when you find him. You'll feel the way you felt about Lando when you first started going out. He'll be like Luke when you use to like him."

"Like Luke." Mayla said remembering that when she had first met Luke she liked him more than a friend. But she never told anyone except Amber (who Mayla felt had the right to know since Amber was going out with.) But as time passed so did her hopes that Luke liked her, and feelings for him.

* * *

Ok you guys, one chapter left. I'm going to try to get it up very soon. I tried to get it up on Saturday because it takes place on the 15th day of the month the next chapter takes place in. But as you see that didn't work out.

I wanted the newest Skywalker have the same day of birthday that I have. And then I realised halfway through this chapter that since the story takes place in the 9th month of the year next chapter, which makes it September. And my birthday is September 15th, so I accidently gave the baby my birthday, but it's too late to change. (Plus I don't want to change it).

* * *

Now here's the final interview.

* * *

**Interviewer:** This time we have Mayla and Amber here. We're going to talk about the relationships and secrets of Episode 8. So let's start with the relationships, and then we'll get to the good stuff. But first I bet this is on everyone's mind. Who is the guy that you're in love with Mayla?

**Mayla:** That's a good question. But sadly I can't tell you that. You won't find out who it is until the next story.

**I:** Fair enough, so with the relationships, what's up?

**M:** There are really 3 main ones, Padmé & Anakin, Luke, Amber & myself and lastly the padawans.

**Amber:** We can tell you about the Anakin Padmé relationship. They're really close but Anakin still is a little over protective and sometimes jealous of and around Padmé.

**M:** And the relationships with Luke, Amber & I (as well as the padawans) are secret. You'll just have to wait see.

**I:** Now the secrets part of this section.

**A:** We have 5 secrets to share.

**M:** And here they are. Almost nothing is what it seems. That's all I'll say.

**A:** You won't find out who Luke's wife is until about the 6th chapter.

**M:** Leia and I don't seem to have the best relationship. In fact we're close to hating each other.

**A:** And lastly there are major hints about what happens in 9, throughout the whole episode. But you won't know what they are until episode 9.

**I:** Well next chapter there will be the trailer for episode 8. As well the she lived short stories will be talked about.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'll try to get the last chapter up sometime this week (hopefully today). 


	20. almost peace

Ok guys last chapter. I can't believe I'm actually here. When I posted this in January this point seemed like a fantasy. But it isn't.

* * *

Also, I've done it, I've made a website. It's on freewebs and the link is in my profile. It's a work in progress, but soon it'll be great (I hope). Go see it and leave messages. Right now I've only got some polls, the mainpage and the guestbook. But I'll get some other pages up soon.

* * *

Also sorry if this chapter seems bad. I just really want to get through this chapter to start on the next episode.

* * *

It had been 9 months that Padmé had been awake. Of everyone knew what that meant, any day now a new Skywalker would be around. Of course there was one tiny problem, Anakin currently was away.

You see there were negotiations to be taken place on one planet, and they requested that no politicians came only 3 Jedi. 2 of those Jedi needed to be able to speak Huttese for that was the second language of the planet. Originally it was going to be Obi-Wan, Luke and Mace. But after Luke and Mayla returned from a mission with a broken leg, sprained ankle, black eye, several cuts and other injuries each, it was decided that Luke wouldn't go. And Anakin was the only other person who could speak Huttese.

Luke stayed with Padmé during the day in case anything happened. And then would contact Leia and Anakin if anything did happen. If anything happened in the night Padmé would alert R2 and 3PO who would alert Han and Leia.

Mayla was enjoying the singe life again, or so she said. She seemed distant and scared these days. No one knew why (except Padmé). She would try not to speak to anyone unless it was necessary. Amber and Luke's relationship with sort of in the dark too. It was either going really good, or really bad. No one knew, they just wouldn't say anything about it to anyone, not even to Mayla.

_Anakin and Padmé's apartment..._

"Luke how much longer until your father's coming back?" Padmé asked Luke pacing around the living room.

"About 30 minutes. Calm down mom, nothing's happened to him." Luke said watching her from the couch.

"They were supposed to contact me when they were done. Instead they contacted the council. They know how nervous I was about letting Anakin go."

"What's the big deal mom? He's fine, and he'll be home soon. He wasn't gone for long."

"I didn't even want him to go."

"Why?"

Padmé stopped pacing and looked at Luke.

"You can't understand. You will never understand." Padmé said. "You don't know what it feels like to be having twins, not one child, two. And while you're going through the pain you don't have the one person you truly and fully love at your side. Instead you've got his former best friend, who made him choke you and turn on you. The man that cut off his arm and legs, and left him to die burning in the flames of Mustafar. You don't understand that feeling of emptiness."

Padmé put her hands on her face and cried into them when she finished.

"Mom." Luke said getting up and walking over to her. "Come here."

Padmé went into Luke's open arms still crying. He held her as she cried into his chest. "Mom it's alright. It's not going to happen again. I promise you it won't. You're safe and loved; Dad's not going to turn back to the dark side and everyone's here to protect you and the baby."

Padmé's crying started to slow as Luke spoke. Then she dried her eyes and said, "You're right. I'm sorry this pregnancy is making me overly emotional."

"I noticed that with Leia. I take pity on Han when it's time."

"Speaking of relationships-"

"We're talking about relationships?"

"We are now."

"Ok." Luke said.

"Anyway, what's up with you and Amber? We're getting kind of worried." Padmé said.

"Oh it's nothing. No that's not true. Listen mom I need to talk to you."

"Ok."

"Well, I've been thinking about making a big step with Amber. But I don't know how she'll feel about it. She seems like she wants to but I don't know. I haven't talked to her about it yet."

"Oh, wow. You really want to go through with this?"

"Yes."

"I see." Padmé said, "Well if you really want that, tell her. I can't make the decision for you."

"Ok, I'll tell her. Thanks mom." Luke said.

"You're welcome." Padmé muttered. She really wasn't fond of Luke and Amber together. Don't get her wrong, she liked Amber and was happy that Luke was happy. But in Padmé's mind there was something missing from their relationship.

They talked a bit more until it was about time to go.

"We've got 10 more minutes until they come. So we should get going, come on mom." Luke said getting up and walking towards his speeder parked on the platform connected to his parent's apartment.

But Padmé didn't follow.

"Mom?" Luke asked worried as he went back over to Padmé who seemed to be in pain.

"Luke." She said in a pained voice. "I think it's time."

"What! You can't be- It's can't- It's not- What do I do?" Luke stuttered.

"Contact your sister; she needs to take me to the hospital. Then go to the temple and get your father. Hurry!"

Luke went and did all he needed to do.

_Soon enough –At the Jedi temple..._

Luke ran through the temple to the landing platform where the ship was about to land.

"Mayla, Amber." Luke greeted before almost collapsing on a pillar.

"Luke remember what Master Windu said. You shouldn't-" Mayla started to say.

"Now's- not -the -time." He said through breaths. "Emergency. Mom – labour - I – can't – breath."

"Could you make that out?" Mayla asked.

"Not really." Amber said. "Here they are."

The 3 Jedi walked toward the other 3 and bowed in greeting (while Luke was still wheezing).

"You alright Luke?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not really." Luke said.

"Where's Padmé?" Anakin asked looking around.

"That's why I'm out of breath. Mom's not here. She's at the hospital. It's time." Luke gasped.

Anakin's eyes widened. Then he said, "If you would all excuse me."

Then Anakin walked away then soon his walk turned into a run.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Do you want me to die from shortness of breath?" Luke asked.

_Soon –The hospital –Padmé's room..._

"Are they here yet?" Padmé asked her daughter.

"I just talked to Amber. They should be here any minute." Han said.

Just then Anakin came in through the door, followed shortly by Luke.

Anakin rushed to Padmé said.

"Are you all right?" He asked her.

"Better now that you're here." She said looking into his eyes.

Just then she winced in pain.

"Ok, maybe not as better as I thought." She said.

The couple laughed.

_Later -Outside..._

It had been hours. People had come and gone. Obi-Wan had joined them waiting, he was after all the father's best friend.

"This is talking forever." Luke said.

"It's not simple Luke." Leia said.

"I know. I just didn't think it would talk so long." Luke said.

"I remember that you two didn't take that long." Obi-Wan said.

"Now that you mention it, exact how long was it between the two of us being born?" Leia asked.

"Yeah, and who's older?" Luke asked.

"Well by about I think a minute, Luke's older." Obi-Wan said.

"I knew it." Luke muttered happily.

_Even later..._

Everyone was nervously waiting. It was starting to turn into night and the baby had yet been born.

_Ok, this is getting ridiculous..._

Everyone had fallen asleep. The baby had still not been born. But then suddenly-

Obi-Wan and Luke's eyes shot open. They felt something; there was a new force sensitive nearby.

They looked at each other and smiled.

The baby had been born.

Sure enough a few minutes Anakin emerged from the door.

"Ahem." Anakin loudly said waking Leia up.

She looked up and saw Anakin smiling; she knew what was going on. She woke Han up as Luke got R2 and 3PO up.

"What's going on?" Han asked tired.

"I'm just here to tell you that it's happened." Anakin said.

That was met by several congratulations.

"Thanks." Anakin said.

"Well Anakin? Do we have a Lena or a Ben amongst us now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We have a Skywalker, Lena Skywalker." Anakin said proudly.

That was met by more congratulations.

"Thanks. Do you all want to her?" Anakin said.

The group followed Anakin inside to a smiling Padmé, who was holding the baby girl.

_Later..._

Many people had come to see the baby. Anakin, Luke, Han, Leia, R2 and 3PO hadn't left her side.

So Mayla and Amber had come to see the baby.

"She's beautiful Padmé." Mayla said.

"Thanks." The parents said.

"Um, Amber can I speak to you privately?" Luke asked.

"Sure." Amber said.

The pair went up onto the balcony.

"Mom, tell me. Is it really that hard to have a baby?" Leia asked nervously.

"All I can say is, yes it is. Good luck with having twins." Padmé said.

Leia nervously laughed.

Luke and Amber remerged smiling.

Amber didn't say anything about the talk before she left.

Then with a final congratulation she and Mayla left.

The scene seemed perfect. They were one big happy family, unaware of the danger that would soon come. Maybe if someone had moved their head an inch to see the spy droid hovering by the window they would have understood a little.

* * *

Ok there's the ending. I hope you all like it. One thing you guys I need a good girl's name for a character in # 9 ok?

* * *

Here's the trailer or Episode 8.

* * *

_Earlier this morning a tragedy happened. Someone tried to kill Senator Solo._

* * *

* * *

* * *

_I do not like this idea of hiding._

_Sometimes we must let go of our pride _

* * *

* * *

Little did they know, it had only begun.

* * *

* * *

_Whatever ever happened to diplomatic solutions?_

* * *

_You're sure this plan will work?_

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Are you with me?_

* * *

STAR WARS: EPISODE VII: THE JEDI REBEL: SHE LIVED?

* * *

Ok and here's the trailer for

* * *

Have you ever wondered what happened between episodes 3 & 4. Maybe 4 & 5, or 7 & 8.

* * *

What happened after the end?

* * *

What about the stuff you didn't see, like Han proposing, Mayla's last date with Lando, or Padmé when she came up of the coma?

* * *

What was Mayla's life like before slavery? How did Amber become a slave? What's Lando's biggest secret? And what is Obi-Wan, Padmé and Luke hiding from Anakin?

* * *

Find out in She Lived: Short Stories. Stories about our Heros and the things you don't get to see in the episodes.

* * *

I hope I see you all in Episode 8, it's really going to be fun (I hope you think so too). Plus it's almost vital that you read certain stories in She Lived: Short Stories, because there are some things that will be mentioned in Episodes 8 & 9. And there are certain people and things that are in it that will be in 8 (but mostly in 9).

* * *

Until Episode 8.

_fictionfrek101_


End file.
